Ezio Auditore da Stark
by Cold-Bold-Callahan
Summary: An Iron Man and Assassin's Creed: Brotherhood Crossover. Ezio travels through time into the future by accident. To where you ask? Right to the house of the famous Tony Stark.  Follows the movie: Iron Man 2
1. Malfunction

Tony blasted his ACDC music, Shoot to Thrill to be specific, as he started working on his new project. He was wearing a white beater and some faded jeans. He was in the zone and he was making a time machine. He never tried it before but if he had made a suit of armor, he could make a time machine...right? He took out the screw driver he was holding from his mouth and tightened a screw. He added a few lights to the machine and flicked on the switch. It lit up like the fourth of July. He smiled and set down his tools.

_"What exactly are you planning to do, sir?"  
><em>  
>"I'm planning on seeing my Father. I want to ask him some questions." Tony nodded.<p>

_"Do you plan on taking the suit, sir?"_

He smirked and shook his head. "Nah, I don't want to give my Dad a heart attack. It's already bad enough that I had this reactor in my chest."

_"Alright, well I've set the time, date and place. You may pass through now."_ JARVIS explained.

Tony smiled. He was excited to get to see his Father again and ho he created the world's first Time Machine. He pushed the button as the middle swirled and lit up a light green. He was about to run through when sparks started to fly out. He perked a brow and stepped back. "JARVIS, status report."

_"It seems like the Time Machine is malfunctioning."_

"What? That can't be I just made it and it was working fine." He began to grow angry. I mean, he just made the machine and his dream of seeing his Father again was crushed. He stepped closer to fix it when something happened. The colors changed to white as someone had flew out. Tony jumped back and fell over some of his machines. He stumbled up and walked over to the man. He was unconscious and was wet. Why the hell was he wet? Tony sighed seeing the man might of been older than him. He was wearing these ancient robes that were white and a chest peice with a weird emblem on it. He kneeled down; trying to see his face, but the man's hood was covering it. He decided not to touch it. He quickly got up and cautiously walked back to the Time Machine. His eyes widened when he read the time, place, and date."1503 Rome? JARVIS how'd this happen?" He demanded.

_"It seems that when it malfunctioned it changed the time, date, and place randomly."_

"Doesn't explain how this man flew out of my machine!"  
><em><br>"Well, it could have happened by great force by which the man had been doing. Whether it was running, jumping, or swimming."_

Tony moaned and rubbed his face. "Great. Another problem I have to deal with."

Ezio woke up on the floor of a strange room. And cazzo, did his head hurt. There were strange, shiny boxes on the wall and placed around the room. Some of them lit up with pictures. There were images floating across the strange room as well. He pushed his hood out of his face. He looked over to see a man wearing a white sleeveless shirt and some sort of blue fabric pants. He was looking genuinely frustrated. He also had a strange, circular-shaped light coming from his chest.

_"Sir, our visitor has awoken." _A strange voice said, coming from an unknown source.

"Oh, well then," The man with the white shirt said. "I'm Tony Stark. Who may you be?"

"I am Ezio Auditore De Firenze. Where have you taken me, Senor Antonio Stark?"

"One, do _not _call me Antonio. Two, you are in Los Angeles in the year 2011." Tony said, tinkering with a strange metal machine that reminded Ezio of one of Leonardo's war machines.

"What?" Ezio said, freaked. He got up, put out his hidden blades to Tony's neck, and locked his arms behind him. "Why have you taken me here? Do you work with Cesare? Are you part of the Borgia? Are you a Templar?"

Tony sighed. "JARVIS, get Mario here off of me. His princess appears to be in another castle right now." Why was this strange man talking about Ezio's uncle? And who is this princess?

"Mario was my Uncle, Christo Rest his soul. I am Ezio, the assassin!" Ezio growled the last part through his teeth.

JARVIS shot a knock out arrow at Ezio, and he subsequently passed out.

"Well then," Tony said, fixing his shirt. "Someone needs to take care of...this." He said, motioning in Ezio's general direction on the floor.  
><em><br>"I will work on that straight away sir."_ Jarvis said.

"And can someone get me some coffee?" Tony huffed.

_"Yes sir." _JARVIS said, pouring an espresso into a tiny cup.


	2. The man named Ezio

Tony sighed and walked over to the ma named Ezio. "Assassin, huh?" He thought to himself. "JARVIS, help me out here and search for assassin's in Rome. Somewhere near 1503 to be specific."

_"As you wish, sir."_ JARVIS started searching for anything he could find for Tony. He could find almost anything since Tony had made him to be able to search the impossible.

Tony studied Ezio and his clothing. He looked back over to his machine and found out that it had stopped working. "What was he doing when he teleported here?" Tony asked himself.

_"It seems that Ezio was a wanted assassin during 1503 in Rome, Italy. His uncle, Mario, had died recently and his enemy is Cesare Borgia and a group named the Templars. It states that Cesare is the leader of the Borgia and the Templars are well-known enemies of the Assassin's. He has a sister named Claudia and is a relative of Altair-"  
><em>  
>"Alright, that's enough," Tony nodded and sat down; looking through all the information JARVIS had pulled up. "Hmm, no wonder he almost killed me. He's probably clueless to the fact that I don't have a weapon on me."<p>

_"Correction, sir. You're not in your weapon."  
><em>  
>"JARVIS, the suit isn't a weapon. I've discussed this with the Congress."<p>

_"Yes, I know, sir."_

It was obvious to everyone that the suit was slightly a weapon. But, only if he actually threatened someone with it. But, so far he only threatened his enemies.

"Tony, I have some of your dry cleaning-" Pepper walked down and stopped when she saw Ezio laying there. "W-who is this and why is he laying on the ground unconscious?" She panicked.

"Ezio. Don't worry, he's not dead. He's just unconscious." Tony tried to explain.

"Tony, you can't go around shooting people with darts!" She kneeled down, looking at Ezio.

"If you must know, JARVIS shot him with a dart and he almost killed me."

"W-what?" Pepper stood back up and snapped her head to Tony, worried.

"Did I saw that out loud? Look, what were you saying about my dry cleaning?"

"Never mind that! Why was he trying to kill you?" She demanded.

He sighed. "Well, I was making a time machine and he kind of came through...and uhh he tried to kill me. You see, he's an assassin and that's what they do."

"He's an assassin? Well, what time period did he come from?"

He coughed. "1503."

She stopped. "1503? Tony, why would you set the time machine for 1503?"

"I didn't, it malfunctioned and it set it to that randomly."

"Well, fix it before he kills you." She sighed and dropped the clothes she dry cleaned on the couch he had. Then, she hurried back up the stairs.

Tony sighed and rubbed his face. "Alright, how much time do we have until Mario wakes up?"

_"About six minutes, sir."_

"Perfect. Scan him and try to find any valuable information about him. Find what the hell his little emblem is about and whatever weapons he has. Apparently he has some sort of dagger that I didn't see." Tony got up as JARVIS scanned.

_"Scan complete. It will take 10 minutes to find anything about him from his appearance, sir."_

"Got it," Tony hoisted Ezio onto his shoulder and walked over to one of the chairs. He set him down and searched for some rope. He knew he had some. Instead, he found some duct tape and yanked it off the shelf. He walked back over and taped Ezio to the chair. "There. Now, we wait for him to wake up for his princess." He smirked and waited, analyzing his machine.

Ezio woke up restrained to a chair with a soft, flat, wide, somehow metallic sort of rope he didn't recognize.

_"On this person he has currently a crossbow with 20 bolts, a sword, a double hidden blade mechanism, a revolver pistol with six bullets, a mace, a poison blade, 10 throwing knives, smoke bombs, a war hammer, and an axe."_ JARVIS said, completing the scan.

At this point, Ezio realized that the voice was coming from the machines! JARVIS was a machine! This shocked Ezio a little, but he quickly recovered.

"How the hell did I _not_ notice those?" Tony said, leaning against a counter, sipping his espresso. Ezio lifted his head.

"What kind of black magic do you preform to know such things? And what is this thing binding me to the chair? Does it also have witchcraft embedded in it?" He asked.

"It's called technology. And it's not black magic tying you up it is duct tape. It's the wonder tool, you can use it for anything. I'll pick some up for you to add to your little utility belt there buddy."

"Duck tape?" Ezio questioned.

"No _duct_ tape. Like...ah, Uh..." Tony said trying to think how to explain it to Ezio. "Like an aqua _duct_. _Duct _tape." he said.

Ezio was intrigued about this 'duct tape'.

"Now JARVIS, get the weapons offa this guy, he could harm me." Tony said, placing the coffee cup he had been holding on the counter for someone (presumably pepper) to clean up later.

JARVIS put out a robotic arm to retrieve Ezio's weapons, but Ezio jumped backwards out of the chair as soon as JARVIS cut the duct tape. He shot a crossbow bolt at the robotic arm, and began to run, but JARVIS got him with another dart.

"How many of those will kill a man?" Tony asked.

_"Approximately 13, sir."_ JARVIS responded.

_"Hm. I'm going to need something better than duct tape." _


	3. What could go wrong?

**I forgot to mention: Me and my Best Friend, Jackie wrote this together! Each part takes turns between Tony and Ezio. She wrote Ezio's part and I write Tony's. Not meaning that she wrote everything Ezio said or I wrote what Tony said. It's hard to explain since they don't have point of views so...yeah xD Hope you enjoy! Review please! We really want to know what you have to say about it! :3**

"Jesus, he's a fast one..." Tony walked over and thought to himself. He started to take all the weapons off of Ezio. He started with the crossbow, then the sword. He tossed them aside and took off the smoke bombs, the knives, the axe and the war hammer. "What man carries these around through Rome? What else does he have on him, JARVIS?" He glanced up.

_"A hidden blade, poison blade, and a revolver pistol, sir."_

Tony nodded and found the pistol, yanking it off and tossing it aside. He looked for the poison blade and finally found it, pulling it off and tossing it with the pistol. "Alright...now the hidden blade. Hopefully it won't be like its name and be hard to find." He searched and searched. He looked down at Ezio's wrists to see something that might have been what he was looking for. He grabbed his wrists and flipped them over, seeing a blade on each wrist. He smiled and slipped them off, studying them.  
>"Hmm..." He put them on and bent his wrist over as the blade shot out. He jerked his head back, yelping a little. "Holy shit!" He put his wrist back down as it sucked back into the holder. He smiled and kept it on, tossing the other one aside.<br>He then dragged Ezio to something new he had made recently. It was a clear room that was unbreakable and could only be opened from the outside. There was a speaker that could be spoken to from the outside and inside. He type in the code and pulled the door open. He grabbed Ezio's feet and dragged him inside and then closed the door, locking it. "Well, he's an interesting man." He nodded as Ezio started to regain consciousness. He turned his gaze back over to him and smiled. "Well, hello sleeping beauty." He joked.

Ezio glared at him and held his arm up. He stopped to see his pistol was gone.

"What? Oh...your pistol's gone. Took it off." Tony smirked and nodded to the pile of weapons he made.

Ezio looked over and back at Tony. He looked down, seeing his hidden blade on his arm. He bolted over, banging on the glass. "Take off my hidden blade! It is mine!"

"This?" Tony pointed to the hidden blade. "Yeah, once you tried killing me with it I decided to not give it to you." He nodded.

"Ah, cazzo voi! Perché devi essere così testardo?" He yelled in Italian. A language Tony barely knew. "Leonardo made it for me!"

Tony stared at him, talking when Ezio was speaking in Italian. "All I got from that sentence was Cazzo, which I know means a word that I shouldn't say," He stopped when he heard Leonardo. "Leonardo? JARVIS, search for what year Leonardo Da Vinci was born in and what year he died in."

_"Right away, sir,"_ JARVIS searched. _"Da Vinci was born in 1452 and died in 1519, sir."  
><em>  
>Tony's eyes widened a bit as he stared at the ground and averted his attention to Ezio. "Leonardo Da Vinci? You know him?"<p>

Ezio glared and nodded. "He's one of my many friends in Rome."

Tony nodded. "Mhm...I see. I don't recall Leonardo having a friend named Ezio who's a train assassin. Well, I guess you learn something new every day," He shrugged. "Anyways, I'll let you out when you learn to behave." He started to walk away.

"Cazzo voi! You will pay for locking me in this...this chamber!" Ezio banged on the glass.

Tony smirked and waved dismissively. "JARVIS fix the little problems with the machine and I'll-"

He was cut off by Pepper who was calling him by the speaker. "Tony, may I remind you that your Expo is tonight."

Tony had forgotten about that. He was sure that it was tomorrow, but whatever Pepper said was probably right. He stuttered. "Uhh...y-yeah. I know. But thanks for telling me." He nodded and headed over to the stairs. He looked back. "JARVIS, check the machine and make sure Ezio over there doesn't escape."

_"No problem, sir."  
><em>  
>Tony winked at Ezio and quickly headed up the stairs.<p>

Tony hurried up the stairs and glanced around the room, seeing Pepper.

"You forgot, didn't you?" She smirked, tilting her head a bit.

He stopped and shook his head. "Of course not. What time is that Expo again?"

She sighed. "9:30."

He nodded and headed to his room. "Sounds good. I'll be ready in 10 minutes." He pulled open his door and closed it, locking it. HE then got dressed.

About seven minutes passed until Tony walked back out. He fixed his tie and looked for Pepper as she came up the staircase from his lab.

"You still have that...that man downstairs?" She freaked.

He frowned and nodded. "The time machine is broken and I haven't gotten a chance to fix it. I locked him in the container. So don't worry, he won't get out, it's not breakable." He shrugged.

"Yeah, but the fact that he's still there is a bit creepy!"

He sighed. "Pepper...besides the whole almost killing me thing, he seems a bit helpless. Don't ya think?"

"He almost killed you," She glared. "Wherever you are, that means the same thing, Tony."

"Yes, but to him it's like," He thought for a brief second. "Like slicing bread. He does it every-" He stopped, knowing that didn't help his case. "Look, he doesn't have his weapons. He's locked inside an unbreakable container and JARVIS is looking over him. Nothing can go wrong."

"Please, don't say that. It just makes everything worse." She sighed and headed for the door.

He smirked and headed for the lab for his suit. He punched in the code and walked in and went for the platform. He glanced over to Ezio. What he saw kind of scared him a bit.

Ezio was facing his direction, but he had his hood over his face so it was hard to tell if he was looking at him.

He almost stopped to check if he was dead or something, but he decided not to. He walked up to the platform. "Suit me up, JARVIS. I've got a big night tonight." The platform came to life and startd screwing on the machine to Tony.

Ezio stepped forward, watching in amazement.

As JARVIS finished up, Tony stepped off and smirked to Ezio. "JARVIS, systems on lock-down and keep in touch between the lab and the suit, got it?"

_"Understood, sir."_

Tony nodded and quickly flew off.


	4. Italian Spiderman

**Sorry for not updating in so long. **

**Anyways, arandonreviewer told me that Ezio's poison darts are with his hidden blade and cannot be removed :I  
><strong>

…**I forgot about that. So thank you, arandomreviewer…even though there's nothing I can really do about it unless I talk about it later on in the story D:**

**Also, know this story is so unrealistic. (Besides the whole Tony Stark building a Time Machine and BAM…Ezio flies through) I meant, some things in the story are just a little far-fetched. But it's Fanfiction. Net. You can do anything, right?**

Ezio sat in the odd glass room that he was locked in. He looked around, having an eerie feeling. What was it that made it so eerie? Was it that he was alone? No...  
>Then, a light bulb flashed in his head. It was JARVIS. Knowing that this weird machine was secretly there and he couldn't see him made it even creepier for him. He slowly got up and walked to one wall of the container.<br>He stood there for a moment, looking around at everything in the lab. He looked up, seeing the ceiling. "JARVIS?" He questioned with his Italian accent.  
><em><br>"Yes, sir?"_ JARVIS replied.

"What is this thing that I am contained in?" Ezio tapped on the glass.

_"It is a bulletproof glass container, sir."_

"Bulletproof?" Ezio repeated to himself. He was amazed and shocked at the same time. "There is no such thing."

_"Where you come from, there isn't."_

Ezio thought for a moment and nodded. "Would you mind letting me out?"

_"Sorry, I can't. Those were Mr. Stark's orders."_

Ezio thought again, trying to talk his way out of this container. "Do you always listen to...Mr. Stark?"

_"Yes."_

"I don't see the point. He does not control you."

_"He made me; therefore I follow his orders, Mr. Auditore."_

Ezio was a little shocked that he knew his name, but kept going. "If you let me out, I promise not to tell Mr. Stark and to not touch anything. Or run away."

_"…Fine. But, only because you're new to technology."_ JARVIS unlocked the doors.

Ezio looked over and smiled. He headed to the door and pulled it open and walked out. "You have my word, JARVIS," He walked around the lab, studying Tony's work and pictures.  
>"My friend, Leonardo, would love these ideas."<p>

_"Yes, but too bad he doesn't have the technology to do them."  
><em>  
>Ezio nodded and glanced at the stairs, making his way over to them.<p>

_"Mr. Stark wouldn't like you to go upstairs, Mr. Auditore."_ JARVIS said.

Ezio looked back. "Yes, I know. I'm just looking around. I am a man of my word." He opened the door and headed up the stairs, looking around at everything. He was surprised at what he saw. He stood there for a moment, taking it all in and then smiled. He walked out to the sink and looked at it, confused. He reached over and turned the knob, watching the water pour out. He widened his eyes and quickly turned it off. He then walked over to the TV and stared at it.

_"You need the remote, sir."_

"Remote?" Ezio looked up and then down at the table. He then saw the 'remote' and grabbed it, pressing a button. The TV automatically flickered on and he jumped back, in a fighting stance. He stared at the TV as the News came on about Tony Stark's Exp. He stood up straight and watched. "This is…meraviglioso."

The News Reporter flashed on the TV. "Looks like the Stark Expo is doing great and Tony has just finished his speech. Remember, the Expo will be open all year long, so hurry on down to see it!"

Ezio paused. "Isn't that Mr. Stark's Expo?"

_"Yes, sir."_

He nodded and heard a car door slam. He turned his head to the sound of the noise and looked around for a hiding spot. He climbed the wall and stayed there, hoping no one would see him.

_"Welcome home sir."_ JARVIS said, greeting Tony as he flew into the lab.

"How's our visitor? Ah….Ezio was his name, right?" Tony said, standing on the platform as the machines took of his suit.

_"…He's doing well, sir."_

"I'm going to pretend I didn't notice that pause." Tony said, as he walked upstairs and over to the bar area. He grabbed a glass and a Scotch, pouring himself a drink. He sighed, closed his eyes, and rolled his head back. He opened his eyes, looking up, and saw Ezio perched on the top of the wall. He dropped his glass and let out a surprised scream. Ezio dropped from the ceiling onto his feet in front of Tony.

"WHAT THE HECK? So now you're freaking Italian Spiderman?" Tony shouted at Ezio.

"Who is Spiderman?" Ezio asked.

"NEVER MIND WHO SPIDER MAN IS, HOW DID YOU GET OUT?"

"You have a very kind machine." Ezio nodded.

Tony breathed heavily. "JARVIS."

_"Sir?"_ JARVIS answered.

"Why did you disobey my orders to keep him locked up?" Tony asked, grabbing the bridge of his nose.

_"He seemed like he deserved a chance."_

"He seemed like he deserved a nananana!" Tony said in a high, mocking, tone.  
>"I ordered you to do something. When I order you to do something, you do it." Tony was frustrated. Not that he like to disrespect JARVIS, after all….he is his only friend, but it was a little disrespectful that JARVIS let Ezio out without permission.<p>

_"My apologies, sir."_

It was silent for a while. Tony and Ezio just stood there awkwardly.


	5. Rising Tensions

Tony rubbed his face and sighed. "Ezio, you can't just wander around my house!"

"I only turned on the..." He glanced at the Television. "The RV?"

"It's TV, Ezio," Tony picked up the pieces from the broken glass and threw it away. "Look, I don't mind having you around, but if you touch anything and break it, I am-"

"I will not touch anything of yours. I promise." Ezio nodded.

Tony glared. "And don't try to pull any tricks on me, alright?"

"I don't have my weapons. So, tell me, how could I?" Ezio smirked.

"Don't get smart with me," Tony walked around front from his bar and pointed to him. "Since it's my roof, it's my rules."

"And I will obey them with respect." Ezio said.

Tony frowned and softened his glare. Maybe he was wrong about Ezio. "Good. Now-"

"Tony," Pepper walked through the hallway and looked at them. She stared at Ezio, walking over cautiously and looked at Tony. She whispered. "I thought you told me he couldn't get out of that cage!"

He whispered back. "JARVIS let him out."

She groaned and glanced at Ezio, putting on a smile. "Hello, I'm Pepper."

He smiled. "Ciao. I am Ezio," He put out his hand as she slowly shook it. "I am sorry I frightened you. I am not as frightening as you think..." Ezio slipped of his hood.

She stared at him. He was pretty cute.

Tony broke the silence. "What was it you wanted to say?"

"Uhm..." Pepper started, but was still looking at Ezio. "You uh..."

"Pepper." Tony said, snapping his fingers.

Pepper shook her head. "Sorry. You have to be at the race early tomorrow. You may want to go to sleep soon. Shall I set up a room for Mr. Auditore?" She asked.

"Yes. I'll see you two in the morning. Don't touch anything." Tony said, pointing to Ezio.

Ezio nodded in return.

"Come on. I'll show you to your room." Pepper said. She walked him upstairs, and into a large spacious room. There was a large window, a huge closet, a bed, and a white nightstand. It was simple, yet elegant. "There are some spare clothes in the closet. You should be able to find some suitable pajamas." Pepper then left to go downstairs and make herself a cup of coffee. She pressed the button and sat down at the counter while her coffee was pouring. All of a sudden, there was a loud noise, like something breaking. Pepper ran upstairs, and into the guest bedroom. When she opened the door, she found Ezio wearing only a pair of sweatpants. She blushed.

"Are you okay? I heard something break."

"Si. I am fine. I simply knocked over this lamp." Ezio said, smiling at Pepper. She reminded him of Catarina. They had the same hair color, the same air of confidence, and the same beauty.

"Let me clean it up." Pepper said, going to pick up the broken pieces of his lamp.

"No, it is not necessary miss." Ezio said, grabbing Pepper's arm. She stood up and faced Ezio. He didn't stop holding her arm.

Just at this select moment, Tony walked in. "What did I hear br-wait, what the hell?"


	6. Racing day!

**Sorry about cutting to random places. I don't want a part when they're driving somewhere and it's just really boring. So, I just cut it to the places it already needs to be at. :3**

Tony glared at Ezio and glanced at Pepper. "Well? Take you hand off her!"

Ezio quickly ungripped her arm. Ezio was respectful to every woman. He certainly didn't mean to make the wrong impression. "Sorry, it is not what it looks like, Antonio."

"Don't call me Antonio, alright? It's Tony."

Ezio frowned and nodded. In his time, when your name was Tony, it was usually said as Antonio.

"Tony, it's not what you think it is," Pepper walked over. "I was helping him pick up the pieces from the lamp be broke."

"You broke the lamp?" Tony looked back up at Ezio.

Ezio nodded. "I am molto dispiace."

"What?" Tony stepped forward, thinking he had sad something bad about him in Italian.

"It means 'very sorry'."

"...I knew that." Tony mumbled as Pepper pulled him back.

"Tony, it was a misunderstanding."

Tony looked at her and sighed. He glared at Ezio. "No more breaking anything." He headed back to his room.

Pepper sighed and glanced at Ezio. "Goodnight, Mr. Auditore."

"Buonanotte..." Ezio sat on his bed as Pepper closed the doors to his room.

Tony angrily stalked to his room in a huff, seething. How dare Ezio act like this? Tony was kind enough to let him stay in his home, wear his clothes, eat his food, even let him roam free in his house, not in the containment room. Yet, Ezio does not listen to a word he says, he sneaks around behind his back, he breaks his stuff, and he puts moves on his...whatever the heck Pepper was to Tony. Then he tries to be all innocent and foreign!

"I'm overreacting." Tony sighed to himself. He lay down in his bed, but he couldn't seem to fall asleep. He finally drifted off at around 3:30.

_"Good morning sir."_ JARVIS said, waking Tony up.

"Augh..." Tony groaned. "What time is it?"

_"6:30 am, sir."_ JARVIS replied quickly.

Tony rolled out of bed reluctantly. He threw on what Pepper had set out the night before, and walked to the kitchen for food and caffeine.

"Morning." Pepper greeted, handing Tony a mug full of espresso shots.

Tony merely grunted in reply. He looked up as Ezio walked in to the kitchen.

"What are we going to do with Ezio today while we're at the race?" Pepper asked, cleaning up the counter.

"He's not staying here alone again." Tony said bluntly.

"Should we take him with us?" Pepper asked.

"Whatever."

Pepper sighed. "What's wrong?"

Tony looked at Pepper. "Nothing. Let's just get to the race and back." He got up as Happy walked in.

"You ready, sir?"

Tony nodded and walked with Happy to the car.

Ezio looked at Tony and at Pepper. "What's wrong with him?"

Pepper sighed. "Nothing. Just get dress-oh...you're already dressed," She was surprised. "Anyways, we're going to the race Tony was invited to."

Ezio nodded. He was wearing a pair of dark blue jeans, nice black nike sneakers, a white T-shirt, and a black jacket. He then followed Pepper to the car. He sat next to Tony as Peper sat across from them both. Tony glared at him every chance he got.

It took about 30 minutes to get to the plane and two hours to get to the race. Once they were there, Tony, Pepper, and Ezio rushed inside. Happy stayed outside in the car with the Iron Man briefcase.

Tony and Pepper were whispering to each other, walking through the place as Ezio followed behind like a puppy dog. Tony leaned against the counter to the bar as Pepper and Ezio did the same. Everyone kind of just stared at them, especially Ezio.

Then Justin Hammer walked in with his sharp suit and goofy smile. He looked right to Tony and walked over. "Tony!"

Tony frowned immediately. He hated Justin way more than Ezio at this point. He mumbled to Pepper. "My least favorite person in the world...Justin." He turned his head to see him. "Hey."

"How ya doin'?" He smiled.

"Uh, good-" He stopped when he say that reporter.

She smirked.

"Hey, you mind if I take a picture with you? It's for the kids." Justin grinned.

"Uh," But before Tony could refuse, Justin leaned in next to him and reached his arm over, smiling for a picture. "This is so...awkward." After the reporter took the picture, Tony quickly pushed Justin's arm off.

Ezio kind of just watched. He was a little amused by Tony's reactions. The three of them walked over to the table and started chatting.

Pepper ordered a drink, glancing at Ezio. "Want anything?"

He shook his head as Tony walked past him with someone he hadn't seen before she had a red dress and dark red hair. She reminded him of Caterina as well. He perked a brow as Pepper led him over to the table and sat down.


	7. Whiplash!

**Ugh, sorry. I was distracted and not really thinking when I was putting up the chapters. You know that cocky feeling when you're like "Pfft, I know what to do!" and you mess up? That's what I did. So anyways, chapters 5 and 6 are there now xD**

Later, Ezio was standing outside, gazing at the racetrack, watching the unusual carts that propelled themselves. He had ridden in one, but they still interested them. Ezio had lost himself in thought when Pepper came up and stood next to him.

"I've sent someone to get Tony's suit from Happy." She said. (Ezio had earlier been educated on Iron Man) Ezio made an 'hmm' in agreement as he continued watching the track, his eyes transfixed on the cars. It was silent for a while until there was a disturbance on the other side of the track. Ezio had a hard time seeing over the crowd that had all stood up to see.

"Oh my God! Tony!" Pepper shrieked.

Ezio soon saw Tony's car crash in a flurry of sparks and steam. He also saw a man with long whips, jumping with electricity. He saw Tony try and get out of the car to defend himself. That's when Ezio snapped into protection mode. He quickly burst out of his seat and ran through the people, gently pushing them out of the way.

He could hear Pepper's voice call behind him. "Ezio! Where are you going?" She tried to run after him.

He quickly turned around and stared at her. "I must save him. Don't worry, he'll be okay."

She stared back and nodded. "Go."

He turned back around and ran out the door and over to the where Tony had crashed. He ran as fast as he could. But what could he do without his hidden blades and other various weapons? More importantly, what could he do without his armor? He'll just have to use his fists! He then saw some man with white, electrical whips coming at Tony as he tried to run away.  
>Ezio widened his eyes and rushed over. He grabbed a piece of metal from one of the cars as he kept going. When Whiplash went to hit Tony with his whip, Ezio jumped in, pulling Tony out of the way and shielded them with the metal piece. As Whiplash pulled his whip back, Ezio swung the metal across Whiplash's face.<p>

Whiplash stumbled back.

"Ezio, the hell are you doing?" Tony shouted.

"What? No thank you?" Ezio glanced at Tony. "Just stay back and try not to get hit!" Ezio ran up to Whiplash and went for a punch, but Whiplash yanked him down and jumped up, pressing his boot to his back.

Ezio's face pressed against the boiling hot ground when Tony yelled over.

"Leave him alone! You want me? Come get me!" He taunted.

Whiplash looked over and smirked, biting down on his toothpick as he left Ezio and headed over to Tony.

Ezio coughed and stumbled back up to his feet. He turned to Whiplash and used his remaining energy to run over and start choking him.

Happy and Pepper soon drove in with Tony's Iron Man briefcase.

"HERE!" Pepper shouted and tossed the case to Tony.

He caught it and set it on the ground, letting the case some to life and watched the suit come onto him like it was his skin!

By that time, Ezio had already head-butted Whiplash and used his combat skills to do the rest.

"Ezio," Tony stepped forward in the suit. His voice was loud and metallic. "Step back."

Ezio looked over, pushing Whiplash to Tony as he shot him with his Unibeam. When Whiplash flew back and hit the wall, Tony walked over and pulled out the reactor from Whiplash's chest piece.


	8. The Iron Drunk

Afterwards in the plane back home, Ezio finally asked the question he had been dying to ask him.

"What was all of that?"

"I have absolutely no clue. Thanks though, for helping me." Tony said.

"Non era un problema."

"First of all, I don't understand _anything _you say in Italian! Second, it was completely unnecessary. I could have done it by myself." Tony added.

"Tony." Pepper sighed.

"Yes?"

"You would have probably died without him there."

Tony started to protest, but Pepper glared at him.

The rest of the flight was spent mostly in silence. When they landed, Pepper reminded Tony of the party he was hosting later that evening.

"It's in four hours. You need to get ready and presentable by then. I'll find a suit for Ezio by then." She said, flipping through her planner.

When they arrived back at Tony's place Pepper immediately went to go find Ezio a suit that would fit him, and to get food and drinks for the party. Tony showered, got on a tux, and fixed himself up all pretty. He then went to go look at the reactor he pulled from whiplash's chest piece.

Ezio figured out how to use the shower via JARVIS, and showered as well. Pepper gave him a nice suit to wear and he put it on as best he could. Pepper helped him tie his tie and all the things he didn't know how to do.

As soon as the party started, Ezio was flocked by women.

"I loooveeee your accent!"

"Do you have a girlfriend?"

"How do you know Tony?"

"Say something sexy in Italian!"

Ezio worked his womanizer ways and charmed all of the ladies there with just a few husky words in Italian and a kiss on the hand. They all melted.

It was running smoothly for the Italian until part of the wall he was standing by EXPLODED. After got back up, he looked through the gaping hole in the wall to see Tony (probably drunk) with his reactor.

Ezio blinked and looked back to the girls. He put on a smile. "Will you excuse me?"

They all frowned and nodded as Ezio quickly headed over to Tony.

"Heyyyy buddy! What's up?" Tony laughed. His face mask to his suit was open and his drink was on the counter near the DJ.

Ezio perked a brow. Not once has Tony been that nice to him. "Antonio! You are drunk."

"Antonio? Is your brain on crack? It's Tony..." He almost fell over.

Ezio sighed and grabbed his drink.

"Hey!" Tony snatched it from him. "That's mine!"

"Not anymore it's not." He grabbed it and clenched his eyes shut as he drank the last bit of it. "Ha!" He smirked. He didn't want to drink it, but he just wanted to mess with Tony.

Tony glared.

Ezio glared back and set the glass down. "Take the suit off before you hurt someone."

"What? Dude, it's a party. Chill."

Ezio grew angry as he stormed off for Pepper. He found her and headed over. "Pepper, Antonio is drunk and he has the suit on."

Pepper turned around to face him and frowned. Her eyes widened. "What?" She got out her phone and dialed Rhodey's number.

Ezio perked a brow. He got used to phones by now since they explained to him what it was. "Who are you calling?"

"Someone I know will help..." Pepper paused. "Rhodey? This is Pepper. Look, Tony's having this party and he's-" She was cut off. There was a short pause and then she nodded. "Yup. He's been drinking and he's even wearing the suit. Come by quickly." there was another pause. "You're already here? Oh, good. Hurry!" She hung up as a few moments passed.

Rhodey suddenly walked over and spotted her. "Where is he?"

"He's in the bar area." Ezio nodded.

Rhodey looked over to Ezio, flustered. "Hello. Who are you?"

"Ezio," He smirked. "And you?"

"James. My friends call my Rhodey." Rhodey nodded as Pepper butted in.

"Alright, you both now each other, now go in there and stop Tony."

Rhodey nodded and scurried into the bar area as he watched tony shooting at things with his repulsors. He laughed and kept going.

"Everything I did for him and this is what he does?"

"Rhodey, he's drunk, alright? Just please stop him."

He watched Tony and quickly made his way to his lab. He got suited up in the silver version of the suit and walked back upstairs. "Everyone!" He yelled in a metallic voice as everyone stopped and turned to face him. They went wide eyed and listened. "Get out. Now." His face mask shut and the eye slots lit up.

Ezio watched as every hurried out of the house.


	9. Lost Hope

**This one's a bit short. Sorry.  
>Also, sorry about cutting a lot of stuff out that should be in there. Like when Happy and Tony are fighting in the boxing ring. I haven't seen Iron Man 2 in a while, so I forget sometimes. Plus, I temporarily lost the DVD. So, if you can, can you guys let me know some chiz that happens after this chapter? Also, my dialog isn't exactly correct sometimes so…sorry D:<strong>

"Come on!" Pepper shouted at Ezio, who was still watching to two metal-clad men.

He nodded and followed her outside promptly. When outside, he stood and watched the fight break apart the house just a little bit. He could hear lots of crashing and banging. Ezio looked over and saw Pepper with one hand on her hip, and the other on her face.

"I can't believe him! I mean, Tony's insane, but really? REALLY?" She ranted. She ran her fingers through her hair, and took a deep breath.

"Andrà tutto bene." Ezio said, laughing. "Everything will be fine. Mr. Stark is insane, but has anything serious ever happened to where it couldn't be fixed?"

"Well…no." Pepper sighed.

"See? Everything will be alright." Ezio smiled. He was always the one to pick people up when they were down.

"I just...I worry about Tony. He's so reckless, and a lot of bad things can, and have, happened. I don't want him to get hurt."

"I know. It is obvious that you care for him." Ezio said, putting a hand on her shoulder.

Pepper sighed. "I guess I do."

They both looked back at the house for a minute.

"But I also think he's stupid and needs to get his act together or I'm going to beat the crap out of him." She said, seriously.

Ezio just laughed. As Ezio laughed, a huge gust of air blew out. Pepper and Ezio stumbled back and covered their faces from the debris. When the wind finally stopped, Pepper rushed back into the house while Ezio followed right behind.

"Tony! Tony?" Pepper yelled, running through the house and seeing all the damage they did to it. She ran into the bar area to see Tony lying against the wall in the suit and Rhodey flying off with the other. She ran over to Tony and crouched down next to him. "Tony...are you alright?"

The head to his suit looked over to her as he muttered. "I'm fine...I'm...fine." 

A few days later, Ezio had been buying donuts while Tony was sitting on the big donut sign. Tony had a pretty good idea what Rhodey did with his suit. It was actually quite obvious. Rhodey was a bit predictable and he always did things for a reason. Whether it was something he thought was right or something others told him he had to do.

Tony was kind of frustrated at this point. Rhodey took his suit, Pepper is angry at him, and now he has to watch over Ezio. Great. But Tony would never admit that he messed up. Well…to Ezio he wouldn't. He didn't have a good feeling about Ezio. For right now, the only reason Ezio's still around is because he's not ignoring him. Also because he needs Tony to get back to his time. Oh, and because if he ever ditched Ezio, Ezio would probably find him and kick his ass. Tony might be Iron Man, but when he's out of his suit…he's defenseless. And Ezio is a trained Assassin.

Ezio walked out, carrying a bag of donuts. He looked up, seeing Tony and sighed. "Antonio...would you mind coming down and eating?" Ezio was kind of excited to eat food that he didn't really know about. Plus, they looked really good.

Tony looked down at him with his shades and shrugged. "I don't know...it's pretty comfy up here. And what did I say about calling me Antonio?" Tony always reminded Ezio that it's Tony...not Antonio. But he was giving up on that since Ezio kept forgetting.

Ezio liked to piss Tony off by calling him Antonio. But he also was so used to saying Antonio in his time, instead of Tony. Ezio glared and climbed up the wall with the donuts. Thank God he had a bag and not a box. He pulled himself to the top and walked over to Tony. He snatched a donut from the bag and handed Tony the bag.

Tony stared at him, quite impressed as he grabbed the bag from him and snatched a donut.

Ezio sat down at the edge as a black man walked over. He had a long, black coat and a black eye patch. Him and the man locked eye sight as Ezio wondered who the hell he was.


	10. And so it begins

**Sorry that I've been kind of late. I've been at Film Camp and stuff :I **

**Also, my friend isn't writing this with me anymore so yeah xD**

**And, I'm not too good at dialog with this part. I haven't seen the movie in a while so go easy on me Dx**

**Ohhhh and, this part is very confusing. In my opinion, it is. I had no idea what came after the Donut scene, so I looked it up on Wikipedia. It didn't really tel me much but I just guessed so….yeah xD We're skipping most of the scenes of Ivan and Hammer :I**

**Trust me, there is so much more to the story that'll get exciting. Just when you think it'll end, there will be more…mwuahahaha- that's a hint… :3**

The man walked over and looked up to Tony, putting his hands into his pockets. "Mr. Stark….would you mind coming down for a few minutes."

Tony took a bite of his donut and looked down at the man. "Why can't you come up here?"

Ezio frowned and glanced to Tony. "Maybe you should come down…"

Tony glared at Ezio and sighed. "Fine." He finished the last piece of his donut and hoped off, flying off the building and in front of the man.

Ezio climbed down as they all walked into the donut shop. Sitting down, Ezio sat in the booth behind Tony since Tony hogged the one booth for himself. Ezio turned around to see Fury, glancing at him.

"I'm confused. Should I look at the eye patch or just the eye?" Tony perked a brow.

Fury glared. "We don't have time for jokes, Mr. Stark."

Tony sighed. "Well, part of me doesn't know if you're real or not."

"Oh, I'm the realest person you're ever going to meet."

"Really? Well, why are you even here?"

"I'm here to get you back to work," Fury nodded and looked over to Ezio. "And who might you be?"

Ezio frowned, clearing his throat. "Ciao. I am Ezio."

"Ezio?" Fury looked back to Tony and whispered. "Do you know him?"

Tony sighed and nodded. "Unfortunately."

Ezio scowled at Tony. He had no right to treat him like that. If he wasn't the one to have to build the time machine to send him back, he'd punch him in the face so hard…

Before Tony could say anything else, he heard footsteps making their way over. Along came a woman. It was Natalie. Well, that's what he knew her by. He frowned, tipped his sunglasses. "Y-you're f-fired…"

She arched a brow at him. "That's not up to you."

Tony rolled his eyes and looked back to Fury. "Look, I don't need any help."

Fury leaned in, pulling down on the neck piece of Tony's suit. There it was. The palladium from the chest piece was killing him and on his neck there were dark blue lines to prove it. "Hm, sure you don't."

Ezio stared at Natalie. She got out a shot and stuck it in Tony's neck. Then, she hastily took it out once she squeezed the liquid from it into him.

Tony jerked back, sulking. "What the-what are you gonna take my kidneys and sell 'em?"

Natalie leaned in, tilting his chin up to reveal the dark blue lines vanishing.

Tony cracked his neck. "Give me more of those and I'll be back in business." He mumbled.

"It's not a cure. It'll just delay the poison a bit." Natalie sat down next to Fury.

"Look, we're here to get you back on your feet…" Fury nodded.

Tony stared at him, thinking. So, he had to watch over Ezio, Natalie had been lying to him the whole time, Pepper's angry at him, Rhodey took his suit and now he has this strange man trying to help him. Great. Fan-fucking-tastic. "…Fine."

Ivan had broken out of his cell only to be carried into a van with a bag over his head. He could hear the doors open and felt hands grabbing him and pulling him out. They yanked the bag off of his head and walked him over to a man at a table.

This man was Justin Hammer. He grinned goofily and frowned when he saw the handcuffs. "Guys, guys…get the hand cuffs off of him. He's our guest. We treat our guests with respect."

One man scurried over and unlocked the handcuffs and took them away as Ivan sat down.

"Hey there. I'm Justin Hammer. Would you like some food? I like to start with my dessert first, but that's just me." He smirked, taking a bite of his ice cream as the cook brought a plate of food for Ivan.

Ivan just stared at it, not saying a word. He slowly looked up to Justin. "I want my bird." He said with a thick Russian accent.

Justin stared at him, opening his mouth slightly. "Y-your bird? Uhh, guys did you happen to see his bird?" He looked around at the men as they shook their heads. "We can get you another bird…" 

"I want _my _bird."

Justin frowned and slowly nodded. The look on his face was priceless. It was definitely irritation crossed with that feeling you get when someone's a bit immature. "Alright, well we'll find your bird for you. Guys, find his bird!" He snapped a few times as some of the men headed over to the van. Justin leaned in. "Look, I saw what you did with Stark a few days ago. Honestly, I thought you could have taken him."

Ivan stared at him with a blank expression as he took a bite of his foot.

"How about you work with me? Together, we can take him down. I have the information you need and you have the resources. It's a win-win!" Justin smiled.

"I work alone."

"Aww, come on! Trust me on this one. With you and me together, Tony Stark wouldn't stand a chance…"

Ivan stared back at Justin, thinking. There was a long moment of silence.


	11. Flashback

**When everything is in Italics, it's a flashback… :3 Unless my computer is being a noob and decides not to show the italics. But, you'll know when it's a flashback or not. :D**

**Also, I want to do another crossover with Ezio, I just don't know who else to put it in with him. If you have any ideas, let me know. I was thinking Harry Potter or something but I don't know :I**

"As long as I can take down Stark's friend." Ivan glared. He was definitely talking about Ezio.

"You mean that guy that Tony brought to the race?" Justin perked a brow and nodded. "You can have him…"

Tony was talking to Fury on the balcony while Ezio stayed inside. He could hear them chatting with one another.

"Now, why does Ezio look like he's from the 1700s?" That was definitely Fury's voice.

"He's from the past and he's not from the 1700s. He's from the 1500s." And there was Tony.

"So he time traveled? How in the world did he time travel?"

"Well, I was making a time machine and…" There was a pause. Fury was probably glaring at Tony. Tony sighed. "And he just came through."

"First of all, why where you making a Time Machine?" Fury asked the same question that everyone had been thinking, but never really got answer from.

Tony sat there and sighed. "It all goes back to the same thing. My Father. I wanted to know things." He shrugged.

Fury glared with his one eye. Ignoring his answer and moving onto his next question, he leaned in a bit. "Second of all, how the hell did he just _come _through?"

Tony sighed again, thinking. "JARVIS said it was probably some sort of action he was doing. It could have been running, falling, or swimming."

Ezio frowned. That's when he remembered. It all began to flash through his mind.

_Ezio had been enjoying a nice day in Roma. He repaired all of his armor and grabbed a quick bite of food. He visited his sister and Mother and was on his way to find his friend, Leonardo. _

_Luckily, he found him shopping for food. He walked over and stood next to him. "Ciao, Leonardo."_

_Leonardo quickly turned to face Ezio and smiled. "Ezio! Ciao! It is so nice to see you!" He opened his arms for a hug. No one could resist the face he had. _

_Ezio smirked and hugged him as he hugged back. Backing off, Ezio glanced around at the food. "What are you thinking of getting?"_

_Leonardo sighed, shrugged. "I don't know. Maybe some apples…" He grabbed a few and paid the woman. _

"_Wise choice..." Ezio lightly chuckled._

_Leonardo then turned to him. "So, how are things, amico?"_

_Ezio shrugged. "Everything is bene. How about you?"_

"_Well, I am working on a small portrait of a wo-" Before Leonardo could finish, one of the guards yelled over._

"_Come, we have found him!" The guard had shouted back to the others as they all ran to Ezio._

__

_Ezio turned and frowned. Glancing back at Leonardo, he smiled nervously. _

_Leonardo smirked. "Go."_

_Ezio nodded "Grazie." He then quickly ran off, the guards following right after him. Ezio did the best he could to make sure no one, including him, got hurt as he ran through crowds of people._

"_Fretta! He is getting away!" One of the guards shouted._

_Ezio ran faster and turned a sharp right, climbing up a wall. He pulled himself onto a roof and ran to the edge. The guards followed right after him. _

"_We have you now, Assassin! Prepare to die!" One guard laughed evilly._

_Ezio glanced back over his shoulder and turned his head to face what was lying ahead. Ahead of his was the lake that he had jumped into so many times to save himself. And he was going to do it again. He smiled and ran faster, jumping into the water. But instead of landing in the cold water, he landed on a hard surface. That hard surface was Tony Stark's workshop._

Ezio snapped out of his flashback and went back to overhearing Fury and Tony's conversation.

"Just get him back to his time before it does major damage to ours." Fury glared at Tony.

"Don't worry. I'm fixing the time machine and it'll be done in a matter of weeks."

"Weeks? We're lucky if we can go a few more days!"

"Don't get your knickers in a twist, alright? If he's been here for a few days, he can't do too much harm, right?"

"He's been here for a few days already?" Fury sighed and stood up.

"Yes, yes he has. Look, I have a headache so can you take it easy with the shouting?" Tony sighed, standing up.

Fury glared with his one eye and sighed as well. "I'm leaving Agent Phil Coulson with you. Natasha and I will be searching for Ivan. Gather up some information on him and whatnot," Fury started to walk back inside. He looked back to Tony. "Try not to screw anything up." He turned back around and glanced at Ezio. He gave him this look that Ezio will never forget. It was like wonder crossed with suspicion. Fury then turned his head and walked off with Natasha.

Ezio frowned and blinked as he slowly walked out to Phil and Tony. Tony was talking to Phil, who he though was going to fulfill his every request.

"I'm not here to serve you, Mr. Stark. You do one thing wrong and I will Taser you and watch Supernanny while you drool on the carpet."

Tony perked a brow as Ezio butted in. "Antonio…I think I might be able to tell you how I got here."


	12. Knock out!

**Hola~ **

**I wanted to say that I'm starting another story. Woo, my second story on ! :D**

**It's kind of like a Wolverine and OOC fanfiction. No, my character doesn't fall in love blah blah blah. I've noticed a lot of people do that. _ Anyway, if you want to read it, the name is- X-Men: A New Story.**

**Such a creative title, huh? Well, I want people to easily remember it :D**

Tony stopped, staring Ezio. He glanced at Phil. "This'll just take a moment," He led Ezio into another room. "Explain." He demanded.

"Well, I was in Roma and Cesare's guards chased me. I almost got away when I jumped into the water, but somehow I landed…here instead."

Tony thought to himself for a moment. He frowned. "That explains it. JARVIS said something about how you could have traveled by running, falling or swimming," He then looked at the container that Fury left him. "Help me with this for a second…" Tony walked over, gripping one side of the container while Ezio gripped the other. They lifted it up as they walked down to the workshop.

Ezio didn't have much struggled as he lifted the container. He lifted more on his side than Tony did on his. He smirked as they walked down.

Tony glared. "What?"

"Nothing…nothing." Ezio cleared his throat as they walked over to one area of the workshop. They set it down as Tony quickly opened it. Looked at tapes, blue prints and notebooks, Tony took a tape out and hooked it up to something. Something Ezio was intrigued by.

Tony turned it on and turned the lights off as the machine lit up and a video appeared. It was Tony's dad, Howard.

Ezio watched with Tony as Tony searched through notebooks, only listening to the video. Ezio was lost in the video, listening to every word Howard said. He was just like Tony. He drinks, was strict, had a sarcastic kind of humor…and deep down inside, he loved to protect people. Ezio glanced at Tony as he realized something.

Tony stopped, looking at the notebook and got up.

"What is it?" Ezio looked up at him.

"…I think I found the solution."

"Solution?" Ezio arched a brow, still staring at Tony.

About an hour later, Ezio found out what Tony meant when he said "Solution". Setting up coils and wires throughout his own house, Tony put on a pair of goggles, tossing Ezio some.

"Here, put these on to protect your eyes from the light."

Ezio examined the goggles and slipped them on. They felt weird on his face, but he kept them on.

"Stand over here…" Tony motioned Ezio behind him as he grabbed a wrench.

Ezio reluctantly walked over and waited for Tony as Tony set up the weird machine. Tony locked the wrench onto the coil and started to direct the light to the triangular reactor chip a few feet away from them. The light started to cut through everything and made a mess all over the lab.

"Oops." Tony muttered as he kept going.

Ezio widened his eyes and just watched. On the outside, he was calm and cool, but on the inside, he was panicking. Tony was destroying some of his lab and he was okay with it! "Uhh, Antonio…you're-"

"I know, Mario. Jesus…" Tony mumbled.

Ezio glared. He was still talking about his uncle! "Why must you keep talking about my uncle?"

Tony perked a brow. "Your uncle's name is Mario? Heh, what a small world."

"What was that?"

Tony finally finished and aimed the laser at the reactor chip and turned to Ezio. He was all sweaty as he raised his goggles. "There's a video game character named Mario." He turned back around and ducked under the coils, making his way to the reactor chip. He grabbed the tweezers and plucked the chip out and smiled.

Ezio rolled his eyes and slipped off his goggles, tossing them to the side. "Is it done?"

Tony nodded. "Hell yeah it is," He quickly made his way over to his desk. "Do you know what this means?"

Ezio shook his head in response.

"This new reactor increases my life expectancy and is more efficient than the old one," Tony stuck the new reactor chip into the new reactor plate. He glanced back at Ezio as Ezio just stared. Being the arrogant man he was, he scoffed, "New reactor means better life." He smirked, cockily.

Ezio looked at him and glared the most evil glare he ever could do. He faintly growled and with one swift punch, he knocked Tony onto his face.


	13. Shit just got real

**Thanks for the reviews! You guys help so much! *Le cry* Anyways, so sorry for any spelling mistakes. Like Omniamalgam said, "Food" is better to eat than a "Foot." ._. Yeah…it probably is xD**

**I suck sometimes at checking my spelling, but this time I SHALL TRYYYYY~  
>Oh, and don't worry, they'll be much more fun adventures after the big fight. I have a new idea for the story coming up pretty soon :D<strong>

**Oh and I haven't seen Iron Man 2 in a few months, so the part where Tony and Ivan are talking, is all improvised from me. It'll probably suck, so go easy on me Dx**

* * *

><p>Awaking from the blow to his face, Tony rolled over to his back. Huffing for air, he blinked and focused on Ezio. "Th-the hell was that?" He quickly got to his feet, stumbling here and there.<p>

Ezio was in a happier mood after he punched Tony since he'd wanted to do that for a while. He chuckled and gripped Tony's shoulders. "Take it easy, Antonio. You're going to get yourself dizzy and fall again, amico."

Tony furrowed his brow and rolled his eyes. "Amico? Listen, I don't have time for any of your Italian crap. What I need is an ice cold drink and my new reactor." Tony broke free from Ezio's grasp and headed over to his desk. He started looking through things on his computer.

Ezio followed and watched quietly.

Suddenly, a call came in with no name. Tony hesitantly answered it. "Yello?"

"Hello, friend." Surprisingly, Ivan with his thick Russian accent had called. It echoed through Tony's lab and Tony slightly froze.

"Who's this?" He asked as he sat down in his chair and waited for an answer.

"Ivan. Ivan Vanko. I believe we have some unfinished business." He didn't even hesitate to ask how Tony's day was going. (DFBSJDS FAIL)

Ezio frowned and walked over some more, clenching his fists. He might have gotten annoyed by Tony a lot, but he would never want something serious to happen. Even though, he did just punch him in the face. He whispered to Tony. "Do you want me to talk to him?"

Tony blinked and loosened up. He shook his head and rubbed his eyes. After he collected his thoughts, he cockily smiled and retorted the way he always did. "Great. Let's get together and clash it out." Silently, he began to try and track where Ivan was calling from.

"Good. Meet me at dome." He ended the call, leaving Tony unable to find the source. (Dome? Is it even a dome where they fight? Eh, too bad. Deal with it. xD)

Tony quickly thought to himself and grabbed the reactor. "JARVIS, we're takin' this thing for a test run."

"_Sir, I don't think that's a good idea. It's a bit unstable right now. Maybe a few test runs with the new reactor and then you can permanently use it." _

"Si. Maybe you should test it out before you use it, Antonio…" Ezio nodded, agreeing with JARVIS.

Tony sighed. "JARVIS, that wasn't a question," He swiftly swapped his old reactor for the new palladium one. He started to cough and he cringed his nose. "Agh, tastes like coconut!"

Ezio was concerned at first, but was more distracted by what coconut was. He perked a brow and asked, "What is…coconut?"

"Nothing, nevermind. Quick, we gotta get to the Expo," Tony rushed to the platform to suit up, only to be reminded that Ezio didn't have a suit. He frowned. "Wait, you don't have a suit…shit." Tony stopped to brainstorm.

Ezio smirked. "Si, I do not have a suit of armor like you. But, I do have something…"

Tony glanced at him, still frowning. "Yeah, well don't waste time telling me. Go get it and put it on."

Ezio got excited. Well, on the inside he did. He hadn't worn his Assassins Robe in a while and he couldn't wait to get it on. Hastily, he ran up the stairs of the lab and rushed to his room. But as he ran to his room, he slid across the floor and stopped for a quick moment. Something felt…missing. It was like something should of happened, but it didn't. Maybe it wasn't something, it was someone.

Then, is suddenly hit him like a bullet. What was missing, was Pepper. She wasn't there to smile and greet him. She wasn't there to tell him something he had no idea about. It was like a part of life from his house had been missing for quite a while. He didn't even notice since he was so distracting from protecting Tony. Hell, he loved protecting people. It was his hobby. No, it was his job.

He sighed and entered his room. Once he found his robe, he gladly slipped it on. Then, he put on his armor and weapons. It seemed like the axe and the war hammer slowed him down, but he got used to it and it eventually made him stronger. He turned his head over to a mirror as his body followed. He stared at himself, seeing the beautiful red and white Robe that had been just as great the day he took it off. It reminded him of Rome and how much he missed it so. It reminded him of his mother and sister, Claudia. He sighed, grabbed the edge of his hood and slipped it onto his head.

The light cast a shadow, making it so you could only see half of his face. He then flashed his famous smirk and walked out, heading to the stairs of the lab and rushed to Tony. He stopped and smiled. "How is this?"

Tony looked over, opening his face mask as he smirked. "Not too bad, Ezio. Not too bad. Just as long as you can kick some ass in it." Without even warning, Tony flew over and grabbed Ezio, flying out through the garage opening.

Ezio almost yelled when Tony grabbed him, but he clenched his eyes shut and opened them when they were mid-air. He widened his eyes and looked around at everything, seeing a small amusement park and water everywhere. The amusement park lead to the road and once Tony knew where he was going; they were at the Expo in a matter of minutes.

Ezio eyed the place and noticed how there were barely any walls. Nothing was protecting this place. But, Ezio just figured it was glass. He yelped, "Antonio! Watch out for the—"

Tony flew right in and headed towards the stage.

Ezio blinked and coughed, muttering. "Nevermind."

Everyone eyed them both. They were smiling to Tony, and their puzzled looks were caused by Ezio. Ezio glanced around to everyone and realized they were confused by who he was. They didn't know what he really looked like. They only knew the modern version of him from the race course. As Tony landed, he set Ezio down and Ezio kind of just shied away from the audience.

Rhodey had been standing there in the War Machine armor. "Tony? What are you doing here?" He somewhat glared at him, still angry by Tony's actions.

Tony sighed. "I'm here to warn you."

"Warn me? From what?" Rhodey seemed confused. Well, he was. He had no idea what Tony had to warn him about.

"Justin's working with Vanko." Tony stated and quickly shot a glance at Justin, then back to Rhodey.

"What?" Rhodey asked, more in disbelief and anger than confusion.

Ezio stared out into the audience, but they didn't notice due to his hood. They kept staring at him like he had five heads and he didn't really like it. He soon came to understand that they were looking mostly at his attire and when he figured it out, he quickly walked over to Tony. "Can we please pick up the pace? People are starting to stare."

Tony looked to Ezio. "Chill, Ezio. We need to figure this o—" Tony was cut off by all of the suits of armor coming to life. He turned his head to them and frowned. "You see, this is what I was trying to avoid." He sighed, grabbing Ezio and flying off as the suits followed.

"What just happened?" Ezio had to yell for Tony to hear.

Tony replied in the suit, making his voice sound loud and metallic. "Vanko's controlling the suits."


	14. Time to kick some ass!

**Sorry for any spelling mistakes, I kind of quickly wrote this and once I was at the end of it, I was too lazy to revise it xD  
>Oh, and I might be making more chapters for this story today, just giving you heads up on that.<strong>

* * *

><p>"Wait, what?" Ezio was freaking out.<p>

"You heard me!" Tony shouted as he turned a left. The robots were right on his ass. One aimed and locked onto his, firing. Tony widened his eyes and went to shoot out flares, but wasn't quick enough. He got hit and let go of Ezio.

Ezio fell and quickly glanced around, for he only had a few more seconds until he hit the ground. Finding a street light, he grabbed onto it just in time and swung on it. He jumped off and flung himself forward, landing perfectly on his feet. He smiled, feeling quite proud of himself. All until half of the robots locked onto him and flew towards him. Turning around, he frowned and ran off.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Tony was having a mini panic attack. "JARVIS. JARVIS, what the hell happened to Ezio?"<p>

"Recalculating…" JARVIS spoke.

Tony waited impatiently as JARVIS calculated where Ezio might have been.

"Ezio not found."

"What, are you saying he's dead?"

"Not entirely. I'm just unable to find him, sir."

"Agh, crap!" Tony had no choice and kept going. Rhodey was right behind him. He made sure he dodged every one of his attacks. Luckily, he could still talk to Rhodey. As he approached a metal sculpture of the world that was in a fountain, he shouted, "Dodge your socks and grab your crocs, Rhodey. We're in for a wet one."

"Wait, what? Tony—" Rhodey began, but was immediately directed into the sculpture behind Tony. As he went in, so did all of the others. As nervous as he was, he had no choice and luckily, he didn't die. As for the others…they were doomed to defeat.

* * *

><p>Ezio cut through the crowds of swarming people like a cheetah running after his prey. He gently pushed passed them and for a split second, his eyes wondered off to a gap in the crowd. There, was a little kid with an Iron Man mask. He looked up at one of the suits that had gone insane. Ezio stopped dead in his tracks and ran towards the kid. Taking out his War Hammer, Ezio jumped up and smashed it into the robots head. He pulled out the weapon and stuck it back in its holder. He glanced at the kid and smiled, "Stay safe, bambino." He patted the kid's head and ran off into the night.<p>

He was confused as to where the hell he was going, but Ezio had no choice but to run. Dodging blasts from the robots, he managed to find the perfect building to climb. Ejecting out both of his hidden blades, he ran up and stuck them into the wall, climbing upwards. He went as fast as he could until he reached the top of the building. Turning around, he could see the robots fly in.

They landed right in from of him, and they were huge. One raised its hand and aimed, shooting.

Ezio used both of his blades and crossed them together, managing to block the beams with them. He smiled, finding a new way to protect himself as he redirected it back to the robot. It blasted its head off, making it drop to its knees and fall onto its face.

Ezio looked back to the other robot and pulled out his sword. He flicked his head. "Come, bastardo. Let's see what you are made of." Grinning, Ezio ran up and forced himself up towards the robots head. Once he got close enough, he went to slash at it, only to be grabbed by it.

The vicious machine pounded him into the ground and threw him.

Ezio flew through the air and hit the ground of the roof. He tumbled and skid across it, coming closer and closer to the edge. He tumbled off and quickly grabbed the edge of it.

The robot made its way over and went to blast at Ezio. It charged and fired, getting knocked down by Tony. The beam hit a nearby hot dog stand.

Ezio widened his eyes in joy and hurriedly pulled himself up. He turned to Tony and ran along the roof top, jumping from one to another. He almost fell and trip at times, but he managed to save himself. He ran along as Tony flew next to him. Suddenly, Tony flew faster as Rhodey then caught up next to Ezio. Ezio thought for a moment and hesitantly ran closer to the edge. Once he made up his mind, he jumped onto Rhodey's back.

He almost slid off, but he hauled himself back up. Rhodey tried to shake him off, but Ezio rode him like his own horse. He grinned and turned his body to the side, stretching his arm out. He aimed his hidden gun at some of the robots and shot at them. It took about two or three shots until he got one down. He wasted half of his bullets on one and the other half on another. There were only three more left.

He thought quickly and snatched his crossbow from his back and shot a few at them. They were out like a light. It was only them three. They flew through a parking garage and then towards a glass dome. Ezio stored his crossbow back behind him, and then turned back around. He was trying to figure out a way to get Rhodey to stop attacking Tony. He then released his hidden blade and stuck it into the neck of Rhodey's armor. Damaging it and cutting out wires, Rhodey began to lose control and crash into the dome.

They both fell to the ground. Ezio forced himself off as they both fell and fortunately, Tony caught him in mid-air. He looked up to Tony and smiled. "Grazie, Amico!"

"No problem. Mind telling me what happened to Rhodey?" Tony landed and let go of Ezio.

Walking over to Rhodey, Ezio knelt down and pointed to his neck. "I cut a few wires in hope that it would make him lose control."

"Hmm, smart move. I'm surprised you thought of such a thing." Tony smirked, crossing his arms. He knew that Ezio couldn't harm him in the armor, so he knew he could say almost anything and Ezio couldn't do a thing.

Ezio glared. "You might be in that armor, but don't think I can't get to you still," He stood up and sighed. "Now what?"

Tony glanced at Rhodey as Rhodey's mask slid open. He knelt down next to him and gently shook him. "Rhodey…Rhodester, wake up!"

Rhodey laid there unconscious and then started to groan. To Tony, that was a good sign. He slowly started to open his eyes.

"C'mon, buddy. We don't have much time left. They're gonna be here any second." Tony glanced around one more time.

Rhodey sat up and sighed, getting up to his feet. "Thank God I have control over the armor again," He looked to Tony. "What's the plan?"

Tony thought to himself. "Hmm, maybe you could get the upper part of this place. I'll stay down here."

"What? Tony, this is the death zone. Ya know what the death zone is, Tony? This is where you go to die, hence the name: Death Zone!" Rhodey ranted on.

Before Tony could argue back, suits of armor hit the ground with a loud thump. They surrounded them and soon, Tony, Rhodey, and Ezio went back-to-back.

The machines started firing and flying over to them to break them up. Rhodey started firing from his guns and rockets. Tony blasted his repulsors while Ezio jumped onto machines and started piercing them with his hidden place.

Once everything started to be too much for them, Tony shouted, "GET DOWN!"

Ezio looked over and jumped off, rolling onto the ground as he then laid down. Rhodey crouched down as Tony stretched out both of his arms and shot out a red laser beam from each arm. He spun around and once the beam ran out, he stopped. All of the robots were dead, and luckily, Ezio and Rhodey weren't.

Rhodey stood along with Ezio. "You should do that more often." Rhodey huffed.

"Sorry, I can only use it once." Tony nodded and ejected the used beams from his arms.

Before they could even take a break, they could see a huge suit of armor. It was Ivan. He landed, shaking the ground so hard that Ezio lost balance and fell. Rhodey and Tony managed to stay up due to their heavy suits of armor.

Embarrassed from falling on his ass, Ezio quickly got to his feet. He looked up, seeing Ivan remove his face mask. He didn't say a word. Without thinking, Ezio grabbed his crossbow and shot an arrow at Ivan's head. He smirked and closed his mask quickly as the arrow bounced off of it. He then took out his whips and slashed at them. He mostly went for Ezio and even hit him. A line from the whip went across his left shoulder to his right hip.

Ezio grunted in pain and dropped to his knees.

Tony widened his eyes as Rhodey fired at Ivan with missiles and rockets. He fired with his turret, but Ivan ripped it off with his whip. Tony shouted to Ezio, "Ezio! Are you alright?" He never got a reply. Without warning, Ivan's whip locked around his neck and it pulled him in and it did with Rhodey as well. They both tried shooting at him, but it was no use.

Ezio managed to rise to his feet. He clutched most of his wound with his left arm and looked up to Rhodey and Tony getting strangled by Ivan. He frowned and panicked, not knowing what to do. Suddenly, Ivan's face mask lifted, revealing his face. Ezio slowly smiled and ran up, releasing his hidden blade and going for Ivan's face. It was like everything was in slow-motion. He could even feel his heart race. Using all of the strength he had, Ezio stabbed Ivan in the face and quickly pulled the blade out.

Jumping off, he watched as Ivan fell to his knees and dropped onto his face. Rhodey and Tony were let go, and soon they headed to Ezio.

"That was…amazing." Rhodey nodded, smiling behind his face plate.

Tony patted Ezio's shoulder. "Nice job, man," Remembering Ezio's wound, he frowned. "Shit. We've gotta get you to the hospital."

Ezio started to couch out blood and almost fell, until Rhodey caught him. Before they could fly off, all of the machines around them started to blink red.

"What's going on?" Rhodey asked, still holding Ezio so he wouldn't fall.

"Looks like Ivan rigged them. Come on!" Tony blasted off as Rhodey quickly followed after him. Tony suddenly realized that Pepper was in danger. She was near all of the suits and right now, they were probably seconds from exploding. He flew faster and sliced through the air like a jet. He turned corners and dodged poles. Soon, he finally made it, seeing Pepper standing outside of the Expo. He watched her look down to one of the suits next to her as he came closer. It began to blink red and before she walked closer, he slowed down, picked her up, and then regained speed. He flew as far away from the suit as possible as she watched the explosion behind them.

Tony dropped down on one of the buildings and took his helmet off. It was bugging him anyway. He looked back to Pepper. "You okay?"

"Am I okay? I refuse to talk to you and then all of a sudden, you come in and save me from an exploding suit? I am not okay!" Pepper began to rant on about things that really didn't make much sense. It only made sense to her. "You could have died out there!"

Tony looked at her with a confused look. "I think I did okay!" Tony nodded.

"That's it…that's it; I literally cannot take the stress. I'm resigning."

"W-what?" Tony asked, surprised. He couldn't believe she had just said that. He was just about to get on his knees and beg for her not to resign.

"I resign." She repeated.

"Pepper, we can make this work. I'll give you more breaks, a raise, I don't care. Whatever you want—"

"Come on, Pepper. He's beggin'."

They both turned to see Rhodey, sitting on a piece of debris. He smirked.

"How long have you been sitting there?" Tony asked.

"Long enough," Rhodey stood up and walked over. "Once you flew off, I went and took Ezio to the hospital. I came back here to tell you guys."

"Wait, Ezio's in the hospital? We have to go make sure he's okay!" Pepper nodded.

"Agreed." Tony smiled and grabbed his helmet and then he grabbed Pepper, flying off as Rhodey had followed right behind them.

* * *

><p>Once they made it to the Hospital, Pepper didn't hesitate to walk right in. She walked over to the receptionist, asking, "Where's Ezio?"<p>

The receptionist slowly looked up to her. She looked more like a librarian with a scrubs outfit than someone who looked like they worked at the hospital. She then looked back to Rhodey and Tony, who had walked in, nearly stomping due to their heavy suits. The woman sighed, "You mean, Ezio Auditore?"

Pepper nodded rapidly. "Yes, yes him."

"Down the hall to your left, fourth door to your right."

Pepper, Rhodey, and Tony quickly made their way to Ezio's room. Once they found it, Pepper ran in. She looked to see Ezio lying in the bed. He was alright and his wound had been sowed up. Slowly turning his head to them, he faintly smiled. He looked half asleep and calm. Very, very calm. "Ciao…amicos." He whispered loudly.

Pepper smiled, keeping back her tears as she headed over. "Hey…how ya doin'?"

"I-I'm doing bene. Very, very bene."

Tony walked over as well and smirked. "I see nothin' can take you down, huh? Well…you sure have balls."

Ezio looked over to Tony and coughed. "You know…I have been…meaning to tell you…something." He took pauses between each word so he could cough.

"Yeah? What is it?" Tony crossed his arms, waiting for the question.

"I know we….have our moments that we…fight, but…I want you to know…that I…have your back. You will always…be in my Brotherhood…in my mind." Ezio promptly nodded.

Tony slowly smirked. "Thanks you, Ezio. I mean it. I know I say some stuff that might offend you, but it's just—"

"It's just his way of saying he loves you. In a non-perverted way." Pepper smiled and chuckled.

"Uhh, yeah. Kinda like that.," Tony perked a brow. "Anyways, we should let you rest." Tony nodded and headed out. Rhodey waved good-bye and Pepper soon followed.

Ezio let his head rest against his pillow as he closed his eyes.

Pepper quickly slipped in and made her way over to Ezio. She planted her lips onto his as he opened his eyes. She back off of him and smiled. "Have a nice rest, Ezio." She walked out again and shut the door behind her.


	15. The truth has been spoken!

**._.**

**I felt like putting something for you, the Audience, to know that I'm still here.**

**Anyways, sorry for my distraction, enjoy~**

As time started to pass, Ezio's wounds healed as well. He was visited everyday by Tony and Pepper. They'd—mostly Pepper—would give him flowers for his recovery. He enjoyed them, and each time she gave him a few, he'd take one out and give her it. So far, she had seven roses.

Tony began to grow suspicious. His feelings for Pepper grew over the week that Ezio was in the Hospital. It made him realize how much he truly liked her and without Ezio, all Pepper had was him.

Finally, the day had come for Ezio to leave the Hospital. Tony and Pepper walked him back to the car and Ezio sat in the back as Tony and Pepper got into the Driver and Passenger's seats.

"So," Tony started. "How fun was the Hospital?" He smirked, pulling out of the Hospital.

Ezio smirked back, knowing his off sense of humor. "It was like any child's fun zone."

"Aww, that's too bad that we're takin' you out then."

"Tony." Pepper playfully punched his shoulder.

Ezio watched and felt a bit concerned. Was he losing Pepper? Nah, just a bit of Boss and Worker fun, right? Right…? He sighed. "Antonio, have you…perfected the Time Machine yet?"

Tony blinked and sighed.

Ezio filled up with emotions like anger and sadness as his mind came up with mean things to reply. He opened his mouth, only to get cut off by Tony.

"I finished it three days ago," Tony chuckled by how he mindfucked Ezio. "Amico."

Ezio sat there in silence. He smiled and laughed. "You almost got me there."

"Ha, see? I'm gettin' to you every day. Before you know it, we'll be sixty and making fun of kids and their pants that hang down too low."

Ezio perked a brow. "Wait…what?"

"It's a new fad that boys do now-a-days." Pepper nodded.

Ezio nodded as well, not sure by what fad meant, but he just nodded like he understood.

* * *

><p>Tony finally pulled into the driveway and got out, along with Pepper and Ezio. They walked through the front door as JARVIS did the pleasure of locking the door.<p>

"_Welcome home, Ezio. I see you are in full recovery." _The kind machine greeted.

Ezio smiled, making his way from the front door to the living room. "Grazie, JARVIS. The Dottore told me not to do too many things like running. He said I should wait a few more days until I can do almost anything. Other than that, I am bene."

"Good," Pepper said. "I'm happy you're alright, Ezio." She smiled.

Tony watched them and furrowed his brows. He could see the whole love process happening again. He couldn't let it happen, not this time. He quickly headed over. "Uh, Pepper,"

She turned to him. "Yes?"

"You seem like you've had a hard day today. How about you take the rest of the day off…?"

She frowned, puzzled by what he had just said. "…But, but Ezio just got back from the Hosp—"

"Yes, yes I know. He needs rest too, don't worry about him. I'll take care of everything," He nodded and shrugged, slowly pushing her towards the door. "I insist, take the day off." He reached for the door as JARVIS unlocked it. Opening the door, he smiled as she was forced to walk out.

Ezio was confused. "What was all of that about?"

Tony turned to Ezio and shrugged. "Nothing, why?"

"I have just been noticing that whenever Pepper and I are talking, you break us up. Why is that?" Narrowing his eyes, Ezio stepped closer to Tony.

"What are you talking about? I don't do that."

"Yes, you do. Now, tell me why before I—"

"What? Punch me? One, you're on my territory and two; I'll just run from you. Remember what the doctor said? No running." Tony grinned. He was quite proud of himself for outsmarting Ezio. Then again, he outsmarted everyone. Why was he so concerned about outsmarting Ezio then? The world may never know.

Ezio glared. "That's okay; I can just get you in your sleep. And if Pepper finds out that you arrested me, she'd kick your culo." Ezio smirked, liking the way he just verbally bitch-slapped Tony.

Tony frowned, knowing he just got pwned. "Anything but my beauty rest." He rolled his eyes and headed to the shop.

Ezio followed, shouting as it echoed. "Antonio! Tell me why!"

Tony punched in the numbers and walked into the shop, not even leaving the door open for Ezio. Ezio had to rush to the door and he barely got to it in time. He walked in as well and rushed to Tony.

Tony sighed as he sat down, searching through his computer. "Yes your-a highness?" He asked with a stereotypical Italian accent.

Ezio glared. "Tell me why."

Tony sighed. He had enough at this point and gave in. "I just…I just don't like the way she looks at you."

Ezio froze. "W-what?"

Tony immediately spun his chair around to face Ezio. "I know how you give her a flower for each bouquet she gives you. I can see the way she stares at you and the first time you introduced yourself to her," He leaned in, whispering. "Most importantly, I know about that kiss." He practically growled.

Ezio blinked, not knowing what to say. "What…what kiss?"

"Don't play dumb with my, you…" Tony contemplated on whether he should take it too far. But his egotistical self-led him to do so anyways. "You spaghetti eating fuck!"

Ezio clenched his jaw shut. "One, we Italians love spaghetti, don't criticize," He glared. "Two, you don't think I see the way she laughs with you? Or the way she can be herself around you? I can tell she has had feelings for you."

Tony perked his brow. "What?"

"You heard me, Antonio. I like Pepper, and I respect her. I shall treat any woman with the respect that she needs, but I already have a lover," Ezio nodded.

"Y-you do?" Tony felt bad about what he called Ezio. "But, why do you lead her on?"

"Lead her on? I am just being a Gentleman. What kind of man would I be if I didn't smile at her when she smiled at me? Or give her a rose every time she gives me ten? I like her enough to show her she is beautiful, and that she deserves a lot. But I know that it is not me," He patted Tony's shoulder. "Antonio, she is all yours. She always has been."

Tony stared at Ezio. "Tell me, how much woman flock you?" It was an odd question, but Tony wanted to know.

Ezio shrugged. "A lot." He muttered.

Tony nodded. That's when he realized what Ezio and he had in common. He never thought he'd find something about Ezio that he'd find in him, but he finally found it. It was a slap in the face, and the way Ezio is, he never would have thought it was relatable. What happened to be the thing they had in common? The thing they had in common: they were both womanizers.


	16. The Avengers Initiative

**If any of you can answer this question, I'll give you a little sneak peak to what my big idea is for the story. What I mean by little sneak peak is like a hint and a piece of text from the story that'll happen. **

**The question is: Who and how many Templars did Ezio kill in Assassin's Creed Brotherhood?**

**Whoever answers first will win! Ohyeah~ xD**

Tony gulped. He stared into Ezio, seeing himself as he shuddered. He could never look at Ezio the same way.

"What is it?" Ezio perked a brow, asking.

"N…nothing," Tony stuttered and jumped when he heard a call come in. He quickly picked it up so he wouldn't have any more awkward moments with Ezio. "Hello?"

"Mr. Stark? I'm surprised you're not partying…" Nick Fury's voice echoed through the shop like a ghost.

Tony narrowed his eyes, recognizing the voice as he tried to hide his smirk. "What makes you think I'm not?"

"Because you answered the phone instead of Pepper."

Fury was right. Whenever he called when Tony was having a party, Pepper picked up the call.

Tony shrugged. "Fair enough. I don't mean to sound dickish, but…what do you want?"

"Oh, well, it's nice to finally talk to you as well," Fury sarcastically said and went on, "I wanted to inform you that I'll be at your house in five minutes."

"Five minutes? You were already on your way and _now _you decide to call to warn me?" Tony furrowed his brows. He was mad and confused at the same time.

"Pretty much. See you soon, Stark." Fury hung up before Tony could argue.

"Shit!" Tony ended the call as well and sighed.

"Was that…Fury?"

"Yes, it was and he's almost here," Tony sighed, hearing a knock on the door. He snapped his head up. "That fu—"

"Cazzo." Ezio nodded, replacing Tony's words.

Tony glared. "That cazzo lied about being here in five minutes."

Ezio stared blankly at him. "Well…are you going to get it or not?"

Tony glared and sighed. "JARVIS, let 'em in."

"As you wish, sir," JARVIS unlocked the door and opened it as Fury immediately walked inside and headed to the shop. "Mr. Fury is coming down, sir."

Tony nodded, meaning thank you. He watched Fury walk down the stairs and enter the code for the shop, and then walked in. Tony wrinkled his brows. "You know my code?"

"I know everything, Stark," Fury headed over, holding papers in his hands. He set them onto Tony's desk and opened them, sitting down.

Tony looked down at the paperwork and read through them. "Is this—"

"It is." Fury cut him off.

Ezio just watched. He had no idea what they were talking about. "What is what?" He never got a reply.

"Wait, so I'm in but I'm not in? I don't get it, it doesn't make any sense."

"You were suggested, not completely in."

"Why? Because I party? First of all, you need to relax for once and have a party yourself. Second of all, I've cleaned myself up a bit. Hell, I'm taking care of…of him." Tony gestured to Ezio.

Ezio sat up straight and glared at him. "You culo!" He looked at Mr. Fury. "Whatever you are talking about, I suggest you keep him out. This man can't even take a punch unless he's in that suit of armor."

"Hey—" Tony began.

"Enough!" Fury stopped both of them. "Ladies, calm down for a second. Mr. Stark, I'll give you one more chance. You blow it, you're out," He glared at Tony as Tony nodded. He looked at Ezio. "And you…how would you like to be a part of the Avengers?"


	17. This is going to be a goodnight

**Seriously? No one tried to answer the question? Well, I guess you'll have to find out what's gonna come up soon…**

**And no, the surprise idea is **_**not **_**The Avengers shiz. They don't have an effect on the story at all…**

**Anyways, my friend omniamalgam has made this cool armor for Ezio and helps me with some of the ideas for the story. I give credit to him for those parts and armor/weapons since he even took the time to write some scenes out that I'm proud to put into the story. He took a lot of time making them and I hope you appreciate them as much as I do. :D **

* * *

><p>Ezio stared at Fury. He was alarmed and confused. "T-the Avengers?"<p>

"Yes, a team of superheroes that join together to stop the dangers of the world that we humans cannot stop…" Fury explained perfectly.

"U-uhh. Well, I am not a superhero."

"But you practically are. You time traveled, are a Master Assassin and I believe you have something that's a bit supernatural, yes?"

Ezio furrowed his brows. "What is that again?"

Fury stepped over, leaned in and glared. "The Apple of Eden, son."

Ezio's eyes widened. "Si, but it is not for you. It is meant to be kept in my time and kept in a safe area. I will never let you have it."

"Well, that's what you think—"

"No!" Ezio snapped. He was tired of everyone thinking they could control him. That everyone could do anything they wanted. It was like Cesare all over again. "Cazzo you! You are not permitted to go to my time and take something that is meant for safe keeping," Ezio rose. "That Apple is too powerful and if it is the wrong hands, much like yours, than you will use it for your own selfish causes! You put one finger on—hell, if you even _think _about that Apple, I will hunt you down and kick your sorry culo…" Ezio glared with rage and growled. He was furious and he wasn't scared of Fury. Ezio was a Master Assassin of the renaissance era. He could kick anyone's ass.

Fury looked at him, a bit shocked of what he said. But his face never showed his true emotion. "Well, I have seen you made your point. The Avengers offer is always open," Fury looked to Tony. "If you need me, give me a call." Fury then left.

Once Fury was out of sight, Tony started to laugh. "50 bucks says he cries."

Ezio smirked. He felt like he took a huge weight off of his shoulders. "Can I see the Time Machine, Antonio?" He suddenly asked.

Tony started to frown and he nodded. "Oh, yeah. Sure." He got up and walked over to a huge object that had been covered with a tarp. Gripping the tarp, the genius ripped it off, revealing a new and better Time Machine. It was white, gold and red and was huge.

"Can I turn it on?" Ezio walked over to it and asked Tony like his life depended on it.

Tony stared at Ezio. "Not yet, Ezio," He sighed and walked towards the stairs. "Not yet." Tony walked up the stairs and went to his room to go to bed. It was starting to get dark out, which kind of shocked Tony.

Ezio just glared at the Time Machine. It had been mocking him. He rubbed his face, for he was getting a bit tired too and he also head towards the stairway. Walking up the stairs, he could see it was getting dark out as he made his way to his room. Seeing a pleasant surprise on his bed, his face went from sadness to excitement. His robe was folding beautifully and it waited there for him like it was calling his name. He smiled and walked over, gently picked it up and set it down on his desk. He closed his doors and went to bed.

* * *

><p>Alone (for the first time it seems) in his bed, everybody's favorite kickass playboy tosses and turns restlessly in his sleep. In the frantic thoughts of his manic night he sees impossible things with new ideas unfolding before him. He dreams a type of dream that great inventors like himself had yet dare to dream. Suddenly bolting up from his furious slumber, Tony smiles as he dashes out of his bedroom and into his workshop with no time to spare for anything. Not even getting dressed.<p>

"JARVIS!" He calls, an uncharacteristically frightening smile plastered to his face as he begins drawing out new ideas, having no time for waiting for his computerized companion to keep up.

"Sir?" Replied the ever faithful artificial intelligence. "It's 4:45am, shouldn't you be resting?"

"No time. We've gotta make this." he answered as he finished a design for what could only be guessed as an oddly shaped boot. "We've got a lot of work to get done..."

"Well then, amico..." a voice that startled Tony to his soul called as he turned around to find Ezio's winning smirk. "We best get started."


	18. The Auditore Armor

**Howdy! Ciao! Bonjour! Hi! Washup?**

…

**Really? That's great! Oh, me? Well, I'm just sittin' here…writing stories. You likin' them so far?**

**…**

**Then why are you reading them?**

**…**

**KFSGVFKHSJJKSDRFBSL FFFUUU-**

**Anyways, that was just my Tobuscus coming out. Hope you like the new chapter :D**

* * *

><p>It was almost bizarre to look at, the skeletal design of the latest armor development. The Auditore 'Esercito di Una' Mark 6 was little more than a high-tech looking wetsuit at the moment.<br>"That is the Skeletal stabilizing harness; basically it helps you not fall down." Tony began to explain to the already lost looking Ezio. "It's made of a Conductive Low-density Gravidium, It kinda works like a cross between a gyroscope, and a compass." Ezio simply nodded as Tony went on one of those 'genius rants' that Leonardo would sometimes go on. He missed his friend, but continued to pay attention regardless.  
>"And these..." he directed Ezios attention to the legs, "Are a set of Specialized Inertial Propulsion Shock Dampeners, made of Highly stabilized seismine, kinda like rubber on crack and red bull." another clueless nod and Tony just kept on going just to spite him "And these are High Powered Charged Transmorphic Viridium emitters, They kind of work the same way as a repulsor ray, but not so much as a shot as a blade." Ezio gave up on nodding at this point and just grinned in Tony's direction as he continued...some more...<br>"And this is just the inside; this is what the finished product will be." A push of a button and the high tech wetsuit was covered in armor. Now he had Ezio's attention.  
>The boots were reminiscent of 18th century knight grieves, silver and polished to an ever prestigious white, as was the rest of the armor. The bracers were unchanged at first glance, upon further inspection one would find an odd wire like bar that shot out from the underside of the wrist. It seemed useless until activated and a sky blue blade made of arc light energy rippled out and hummed its presence to the world. The gauntlets continued down the hand to make the repulsor gloves in replacing the pistol and darts as well as Leonardo's' gloves with powerful adhesion emitters' on each finger activated by a verbal command. Next he replaced Ezios swords with something more modern, after playing the game "no more heroes2 desperate struggle" Tony worked day and night to get this to work and was still tuning the idea but so far made several professional looking 'beam swords' for Ezio. Next was the chest piece, It was modeled after Tony's Mark II, but with the silvery white shine in place of the gold, with the assassins symbol over the glowing centerpiece on the chest.<br>"JARVIS." called the wonder maker known as Tony Stark.  
>"The usual 'Hot Rod Red' finish Sir?" asked the simulated assistant.<br>"You got it." Affirmed Tony.  
>"Amico, what is this 'hot rod' which he speaks?" Asked the curious assassin Ezio in what pepper thought to be 'The cutest footie pajamas ever!'<br>As Tony snickered seeing Ezios attire he simply replied. "Just watch..."  
>Soon the armor was given red highlights over the biceps, legs, and assassin crest. "*Insert Italian for 'I like it' here*" Ezio further inspected the design, finding it satisfactory he nodded and turned to Tony "Will mine come with a helmet too?" asked the inquisitive assassin.<br>"Well, we should probably put something in there to protect your head..." Tony nodded as he thought about designs. "But then how are you gonna wear your hood? You don't want it to come off looking like Dr. Doom, now..."  
>Ezio replied as only he could "Che (Who?)?"<br>"Nobody, just some villain who wears a suit of armor and a cloak, looks hideous." As he spoke, multiple images flashed over the screen of the dictator of Latveria, Victor Von Doom.  
>"Fermata.. Err, wait..." The images froze, hovering in mid-air as he pointed to an image of two figures in the middle of a brawl. One being , the other welding a historic shield. "Colei che? Antonio, who is that?"<br>Tony, still miffed by his nickname, pulled the image better into view to show his time lost tolerance tester a depiction of patriotism personified. "That 'amico' is Captain America." Taking a moment to look at the captain's cowl he continued. "We could probably add a cowl, but I don't think you'd want blue..."  
>JARVIS then created the digital construct of Captain Americas mask. The only virtual difference being it was entirely white.<br>"The usual, sir?" asked the program as crimson red colored the sides with the assassins crest replacing the captains 'A'.  
>"You know me so well..." Tony replied with a grin. "Wait, just one more thing..." he called as he typed something into a computer. Giggling like a mad scientist, effectively weirding out Ezio as he pulled out a belt with a variant of the assassins symbol on the buckle. "You'll thank me for this one day." he said as he added it to Ezio's new armor.<br>"Magnifico, Antonio." said the impressed assassin. "When will it be ready?"  
>"A few weeks." Replied Tony "Now, while we wait, how about we go get you a feel for the city…?"<br>Ezio's eyes nearly fell out as he tried keeping his cool. "Si!"


	19. Assassins and Bars don't mix

**Don't take my word on some of these bad words, alright? Some are obviously true and some aren't so…yeah.  
>Google Translate's an ass xD<strong>

* * *

><p><em>~The next day~<em>

It was 10:00 pm and Ezio was already up, making pizza. He _loved _pizza and he learned from the best: his mother. He started to toss the dough into the air, repeatedly until it was perfect. As he tossed it, Tony made his way in.

Tony looked over, rubbing some sleep from his eye. He stopped. "What are you doing?"

Ezio snapped his head over, alarmed. Not focusing, he was unprepared for the pizza, and let it fall to his face. He peeled it off of his face and set it onto the counter. "Just making pizza, amico."

Tony sighed, walking over and sat on one of the stools. "Now, uhh…what does amico mean?"

"Amico means friend," Ezio nodded. "Anything else you want to know?"

"Well, are there any other words you use often?"

"Ciao, Arrivederci, Grazie—"

"I know Ciao means hello. What about the other two?"

"Arrivederci means goodbye and Grazie means thank you," Ezio nodded. "I know many bad words as well." He grinned.

Tony grinned as well and leans in. "Really? Keep talking."

"Well, there's Cazzo and merda."

"Which means?"

"Fuck and shit."

"What else?"

"Fottiti, culo, bastardo and puttana."

Tony sat there, blankly as he waited. "Bastardo's obvious."

"Fottiti means go…cazzo yourself. Culo is ass and puttana is whore."

"Jesus Christ, buddy. How often do you use these words?"

Ezio shrugged, nervously. "As often as I want to."

Tony smirked and got out of his chair. "Well, let's get ready."

"What, why?"

"I'm gonna give you a personal tour of all my favorite places to see."

Ezio smiled widely and quickly headed towards his room. About a half hour later, he walked out with a black tuxedo that fit him perfectly. He had a tie on that he taught himself how to tie. He smiled, tightened it and saw Tony, waiting for him at the door.

"Pfft, rookie." He grinned, opened the door, and then walked out.

Ezio hurried over as well and got inside Tony's car. He watched Tony buckled his seatbelt and he did the same. "Antonio, where are we going?"

"You'll see." He revved the engine and raced out of the driveway and down to the city.

Ezio was stunned by the lights and buildings that scaled along the place. He never noticed them. Probably because he had been too bust focusing on saving people's lives. He watched people walk along the sidewalks and talk to one another. He gently smiled as Tony parked at a bar. He perked a brow. "What…?"

"Come on, Mario. We're goin' to get you a princess."

Ezio furrowed his brow, unbuckled his seatbelt and got out of the car along with Tony. They made their way to the bar, but were hassled by paparazzi. Ezio squinted his eyes from the flashes and whispered to Tony. "Antonio…who are these people with such strong…lanterns?"

"They're not lanterns. They're cameras and they're the paparazzi. They just can't seem to get away from me."

"What? Why do you like you so much? …No offense."

"Offense taken and it's because they just love getting dirty pictures of famous people. Pictures that'll get us in trouble."

"Hey! Tony, who's this fella? Your new mate?" One of the men of the paparazzi called out.

Tony rolled his eyes and ignored them.

Ezio ignored them as well, but had a harder time. He glared as he walked by and one stopped him dead in his tracks.

"Hey, you. Tell us 'bout your little friend here."

Ezio looked down at him and smiled. He nodded and leaned in to whisper into his ear. The man seemed anxious as he grinned. Ezio whispered, "Fottiti." Gently pushing him away, he followed Tony into the bar.

"What'd you tell him? Tony asked once they got away from the paparazzi.

"Just some piece of advice." Ezio simply smirked as they made their way to the bar. Ezio looked around at the place, amazing. It was so futuristic and he was astonished.

Tony looked to the bartender as Ezio gawked at the place. "Two glasses of scotch, please. We're starving."

As always, Ezio had been flocked by women. Tony turned back around and frowned, seeing that he _wasn't. _He furrowed his brows and watched.

"Ooooh, you're cute." One blonde said as she smiled.

"Grazie," Ezio gently took her hand and kissed it. "But words aren't as strong as actions."

The women all sighed over his accent. "Your accent is _sexy._"

"Are you from Italy?"

"How do you keep your hair so amazing?"

"Why are you so hot?

Girls just kept asking him questions and he kept smiling and treating them like princesses. Basically like any man should. Tony was amazed. Ezio had some moves.

One brunette walked over. "Puis-je avoir votre numéro? (Can I have your number? )" She tried to challenge him, but she was no match.

He slowly smirked and chuckled. He stared at her, and then shook his head. "Désolé, beau, j'ai été revendiquée. (Sorry, beautiful, I have been claimed.)"

She started to frown, and then she walked away.

Ezio looked at the other girls. "It was very nice talking with you. But I know that I am not for you. Buona fortuna (Good luck)."

The girls huffed and headed off to some of the other men in the bar.

Tony stood, confused. "Dude! Why didn't you keep going?" He grabbed the two glasses of scotch and handed him one.

Ezio looked over, took the glass and shrugged. "Like I had said, I have already been claimed."

"You said that? When?"

"Just a second ago."

"Ohhhh. Wait, you speak french too? I thought you were Italian."

Ezio smirked. "There were a couple of french girls back in Firenze..."


	20. The day it all went wrong

**I ish making a new fanfictionnnnnn.**

**Actually, probably about two.**

**One is an Ezio and Toby 'Tobuscus' Turner crossover. (If you don't know who Tobuscus is, look him up on Youtube. He's so amazingly hilarious!)**

**The second one is an Ezio and OOC crossover. Well, two OOCs.**

**You must read to find out what happens!**

**(Also, sorry I took so long on updating this and sorry if there are any spelling mistakes :3)  
><strong>

* * *

><p>After a night of drinking, partying, and just getting down right insane, Ezio took the rest of the night sleeping on the couch, even though he wasn't laying on it correctly. He was almost upside down. Falling onto the floor, he suddenly woke up. He felt a bit uneasy as he got to his feet. His tuxedo had still been on and the ribbon he used for his ponytail was gone. His hair was down and messy and he spent the time looking for it. His tuxedo was constantly annoying him, so he took his jacket off and continued looking. He had that ribbon since he was 15 and he wasn't going to lose it anytime soon. Soon, he found it in his jacket pocket.<p>

Sighing with relief, he tied his hair back and sat down on the couch, trying to relax. But when Tony walked in, there was practically no such thing.

"I see you woke up. Want some coffee?" Tony yawned and headed to the kitchen.

Ezio arched a brow. "You are not…phased by what might have happened last night?"

"Guess you don't want any coffee..." He grabbed a mug and pressed a button from one f his machines, watching the light brown, silky drink pour into his cup.

"I'm trying to be serious, don't ignore my question." Ezio got up and headed over.

Tony sighed. "Fine. No, no I am not hung-over. I've done this so much it's not even a problem anymore." He shrugged, taking a sip of his coffee and getting his mouth burned. He muttered something as he set his mug down.

Ezio rubbed his face, beginning to say something else, but was cut off by Pepper walking in.

"Hello," She smiled at them both, and then at Ezio. She was holding a small box that was meant for Tony. She glanced at Ezio's suit. "Are you going anywhere important?"

Ezio perked a brow and shook his head. "No, Antonio and I were just—"

"I was showing him around." Tony nodded.

"What?" Pepper frowned. "Tony, I think we all know your way of 'Showing someone around' is really just going to a bar and getting drunk."

"It is not and you know it." He nodded, taking another sip of his coffee. He barely noticed the small box and never commented about it.

Pepper sighed, looking to Ezio. "Well, as long as you had fun…"

"Uh, I guess I did," Ezio rubbed the back of his head. "I don't really drink."

Pepper simply nodded while Tony stared with his mug still up to his mouth. He was confused, yet amazed. "You what?" His voice sounded muffled due to the cup.

"Hey, it's great that he doesn't drink. Maybe you should learn a thing or two from him."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," Tony rolled his eyes, setting his mug down. He headed for his room, only to see Pepper head to his shop. "Where are you going?"

She stopped and looked at him. "I'm going to your shop to drop this box off. I'll let you open it when you want to," He never questioned her. "Is that a problem?"

He shook his head. "Uh, no…no. It's cool." He promptly nodded and walked into his room, closing the door.

Ezio was left standing there was Pepper walked down the stairs to Tony's workshop. He sighed and looked around. He looked at the coffee maker and decided to pour himself some coffee. Once he tasted it, he spit it back out and dropped the mug by accident.

"What was that?" Tony shouted from inside of his room.

Ezio's eyes widened as he shouted back. "Nothing, Antonio!" He looked at the mess, grabbed a towel, cleaned it up, and then quickly headed back into his room. It was time for him to go. The time machine was fixed and running. He was happy, but sad at the same time. He changed into his dark brown pants and black boots. He kept his white T-shirt on so he could change into his new outfit. He grabbed his old robe and walked out. To his surprise, Tony was already waiting for him, completely dressed in a pair of jeans, black Converses and a worn-down ACDC shirt.

His reactor was easily noticeable considering it just shone through the shirt. He smirked. "Ya ready?" He didn't sound sad, but deep down…he was. Ezio simply nodded in reply. They both walked down the stairs to Tony's shop and headed towards the Time Machine.

Ezio stared into it as he slowly started to smile. Its white void of fine grains of crystals swirled its way into his mind. It comforted him for some reason. He blinked, looking back to Tony as he set the date. He quickly snatched his new armor from Tony's desk and made sure he gripped that thing.

"Alright, 1503 Rome, Italy, correct?"

Ezio nodded and said, "Si."

Tony patted Ezio's back and flicked his head to the machine. "It was nice knowin' ya. Visit anything." Tony flashed a faint smirk. Ezio understood why. He couldn't technically _visit. _Only Tony can spawn him to his time.

Ezio lightly chuckled and went to step through, but Tony stopped him with his words.

"Wait," Tony looked around, seeing that the box Pepper was supposed to leave wasn't there. He furrowed his brows. "Did you see Pepper leave?"

"Uh, no. I was in my room."

"Hmm…" Tony glanced around his shop. "Where did she…go…" He slowly started to frown as he started to process what might have happened to Pepper. He turned his attention towards the time machine.

Ezio glanced at him, and then back at the machine. They stared at it, horrified.


	21. My story is among many thousands

**Ohai dere guys :D  
><strong>

**So…how'd Christmas go?**

**Great? Awesome. What'd you get?**

**Socks? Well…gotta keep your feet warm. :I**

**Anyways, that's a side track, don't mind that. Enjoy the part~ **

**Sorry if it might appear to be short. On Microsoft Word, it's like four pages. **

**I made sure to make it uber detailed. IT'S GONNA BE EVEN MORE AWESOME FROM HERE ON OUT! *Fist bumps everyone*  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Tony stared into the void of nothingness and opened his mouth, but nothing came out. He just stood there, staring at it in distress while his mouth was wide open. Then, he finally said, "We are so…FUCKED!" Which made Ezio jump slightly since he wasn't really expecting it.<p>

Slowly looking toward Tony, Ezio sighed. He finally heard Tony utter that word. He gripped his old armor in his right arm, and his new one in his left. He was all set to go. "Do you wish for me to retrieve her for you and bring her back, amico?"

Tony clenched his jaw and kept staring at the thing. He was thinking. Analyzing any aspect of this situation. Trying to figure out the solution and problems to what might come if he did certain things to the fabric of time. Then, with what felt like an eternity to Ezio, Tony turned his head to him. "Do you know what this will do to the very gentle fabric of time? One _little _bump in the road can fuck up everything that happens in the future! If Pepper had fallen into the Time Machine and ended up in your time or—" He stopped.

Ezio stared at him, confused. "Antonio," He leaned in, looking into the man's eyes. "Are you alright?" He never got a reply, for Tony's face had turned from worried to completely stressed and cocaine crazy. "Antonio, we don't have time for you to think! In my time, all I need is a minute," He frowned. "That came out wrong…"

"Ezio, shut up!" Tony snapped and didn't even realize he was pacing at this point. "If I set the time after we realized Pepper was kidnapped, she might not even be in your time. She might be in the 1800s. Or the 1950s! Hell, maybe even the 1200s!" Tony was completely freaking out at this point. He wasn't the type of man to freak out, but with a situation like this, he did.

Ezio kept his cool and thought as well. "Maybe someone from my time might have triggered it."

"…Keep going."

"Imagine the same thing happening to me. I was falling to the ocean, and then I ended up here. But instead of me, put someone else in my place." Ezio explained.

"Hmm," Tony furrowed his brows in thought. "You know Rome better than I do. Who do you think could've come through?"

"Well, I have many guesses. My best guess would have to be my friend La Volpe—"

"Then what the hell are we standing here for? We have a pretty lil' woman to save!" Tony headed to the machine, and then stopped. His features moved, forming a grin. "My suit…" He turned and walked over to the platform where he changed into his Iron Man suit.

Ezio, from seeing him change into the suit once before, rushed over to catch him before he stepped foot onto that platform. Grabbing his arm, he pulled Tony back to him. "Antonio, you cannot wear that suit in my time."

"And why's that?" Tony's eyes were a bit crazy, and he was too focused on looking badass while saving Pepper, than how he might affect time.

"Do you realize what time era you are going into, Antonio? You are stepping into the 1500s! We don't have anything in which you have here. You step one foot into my time with that armor, and the people of my time will never be able to un-see you. Your 'story' will be told for generations to come and I will have to be the one to deny them!" Ezio practically pleaded and yelled at Tony all at the same time. Not only would he be hunted for being an Assassin, but also for being accused of using some sort of sorcery. He didn't want that at all.

Tony looked long and hard into Ezio's eyes. He wanted to use the armor so bad, but since he had such a big fit about not fucking up time, he decided he better not. That and Ezio was pretty scary. He was a tower compared to Tony. He rolled his eyes. "Fine," He mumbled as he walked back to the machine. Ezio, happy from safely convincing Tony, followed. Tony stepped back and motioned to the machine. "Ladies first."

Ezio glared at him, seeing the joke he had just made. He slowly smirked. "Put your tampon back in and grow a pair." That was the first modern sentence he had ever uttered. Then, he turned his head back to the machine, and ran in. Like a boss.

Tony stood, wide eyed and lonely. "J-jarvis. Ya got anything I could use to communicate with you while I'm gone? Y-you know. Just in c-case."

"_Yes, sir. While Ezio and you were discussing, I rewired your blue tooth to communicate in such a long distance," _JARVIS explained as Dummy headed over and handed Tony his blue tooth. _"Have a nice time, sir." _JARVIS said his last sentence with a slightly comical tone.

Mumbling, Tony grabbed his blue tooth, stuck it in his ear, and ran through the time machine. There was a white flash that blinded him and a loud static sound that echoed through his ears. Then, as the white faded and the static sound disappeared, the sound of people filled in the void. Tony tried adjusting to it all as he stared around at the place. It was so…beautiful.

He watched as people danced along the streets and minstrels would sing to civilians passing by. Store owners calling out to draw in customers and little children playing and chasing each other. The smell of expensive, fine wine and fire wood drifted through the air. Tony felt at ease. Then, the feeling of a hand touching his shoulder ruined that moment. Quickly turning his head to see who it was, he stared up at Ezio.

Ezio smiled, gazing upon the place as he did every day. Both of his robes had been slipped into his right arm so he could use his left arm freely. "It is beautiful, no? Every day is a blessing here in Roma," Ezio looked back down to Tony. "Come, follow me." He started to walk forward, forcing Tony to have to follow after him.

"It must be nice waking up every day to this, huh?" Tony kept up with Ezio's pace.

"Si. But I don't get to bask in its glory as much as I would want to."

"…Why not?"

Ezio sighed, beginning to frown. "The life of an Assassino is a very hard one, amico. Once you are an Assassin, your life is already chosen for you. What you will be doing, where you will be going, who you will be with, what your future is destined to be. You are not the controller of your life any longer. You suddenly have no time to love, spend time with famiglia, or even walk around and enjoy view. Every day is a fight for your life."

"Wow. I would never be able to keep going like you have. How do you do it?"

"I just remind myself of my family." Ezio nodded, remembering his father and two brothers.

"Really? Why?" Tony was a little concerned about Ezio's story. He wanted to know more about this man.

"They…they were murdered. They were murdered by the people who my family thought were their friends. My journey right now is revenge, but I know my battle later will be much more than that. After I take Cesare down, I know that my path will not be vengeance, but it will be for humanity."

"I…I'm so sorry," Tony frowned. He felt bad for Ezio. What Ezio had to go through every single day and how hard his life really was. But, he somehow seemed to maintain his sanity and happiness. His joyfulness and his optimism. He could tell he wanted change. And not the bad kind. He didn't want to tell Ezio about his parents being dead. This was Ezio's moment, and his moment only.

Ezio simply glanced back to Tony and gave him a soft smile. He patted his back as they walked along the streets of Rome. "My story is among many thousands…" That's all he said at that moment. Little did he know that he would be one of the greatest assassins in history.

Tony stared at him, and then nodded. He didn't say anything else.

"Now, let's go get you some clothes. People are starting to stare…" Ezio chuckled as he led Tony to a tailor shop.

* * *

><p><strong>Oh, Ezio~ *Is a crazed Ezio fangirl*<strong>

**KGBDKBFDJHFBVKHDB**

**He's so adorable when I make him adorable! C: **

**He's all like,**

"**I'm a macho and wise, hot Italian guy. Would you like to marry me?"**

**And I'm like, **

"**Oh yes, I would."**

**Then, bam. Happy ending. :I (Excuse my crazed self...)  
>So…yeah.<strong>

***Dies when I put in the 'My story is among many thousands' part. Best. Part. in. The. Beginning. Of. Revelations.*  
><strong>

**Can you tell I added much more detail in this one than I did before?**

**And yes, he still has his new armor. He will wear them. They aren't in there just to tease you guys!  
>I'm going to make it even more awesome and crap, don't worry.<strong>

**So tell your friends to read. Then tell them to tell their friends to read, and then tell them to tell their friends to read and—you get it.**


	22. Chapter Recap

**I'm making this note for a recap for the story.**

**For the last chapter since someone was confused.  
><strong>

**I've wanted to redo the story for awhile, but I can't since I was so far in. Plus, I always do that and I felt I shouldn't since I'd probably lose every reader here.**

**Anyways, before the Chapter "My story is among many thousands," Ezio and Tony have come back from a night at the bar. And it's also the day when Ezio goes back to his time. Which I never really explained about, but I'mma just put it out there now xD Pepper walks in with Tony's clothes that she picked up from the drycleaners. **

**Ezio gets ready, but only puts on the under layer of his clothes so he can slip his armor on over it whenever. When he walks out, Tony and Ezio walk back down to Tony's shop, only to find out that Pepper fell into the time machine. That's at least what they think. **

**Then, _in _the Chapter, "My story is among many thousands," Tony starts to panic and Ezio just wants to save Pepper. But Tony decides to figure out what happened before acting upon this. So, Ezio tells Tony that maybe his friend, La Volpe, came through and took her. Despite the fact that he is good. Which I now realized, so…  
><strong>

**Once they find out what they think happened, they go through and, Ezio being very proud of country, explained how he loved it so, but couldn't indulge in its glory due to him being an assassin. Then he told Tony he needed armor and I'll start off with that in the next Chapter.**

**If you have any questions, please ask. It's a bit confusing, that's why I wanted to redo it. Plus, following the Iron Man 2 storyline never worked out since everyone hates that idea. After the whole saving Pepper thing, I'm going to make it FFFFUUUUNNN~**

**Visit places Ezio doesn't know of in the future, have Ezio encounter weird ass people and then have Tony in the background of it all, etc. It sounds weird now, but when I type it, it'll all make sense.**

**If you think I should restart this bitch ass of a story, let me know. If you don't…let me know xD**

**If you have any suggestions for the story, let me know as well. I might just turn it into a whole "The adventures of Ezio and Tony," crap where random fun adventures happen xD**

**Because I have some ideas, but…I wanna hear yours too.**

**I was thinking of making this interactive story where the story is literally anything you could think of, with a few main characters.**

For example, if I made it an interactive story with Tony and Ezio, you could comment and say,

"OH, PUT SOMETHING AVATAR IN IT."

**Then I could make it so Ezio and Tony find a machine that makes them Avatars, Idunno. xD But dun steal the idea. Ish mine. I will punch you. Just kidding.**

**Anyways, but yeah, that's the recap. **

**The next Chapter will be awesome. Oh and someone commented, I think his/her name was Rush Cross, he/she said that the new armor defeats the purpose of his parkour, stealth, true aim, strength raie, and the fun in Leaps of Faith. **

**You make a good point, Rush Cross, you make a good point. But you're underestimating my skills. *Insert cheap comical Peter Griffin accent* There are many ways to make sure he still has that.**

**Me, being a writer (Yes, I do write books. is for fun Dx), I have many tricks and alternative ways up my sleeves. Yes, he will still have the armor and I will still make him do those things. Just watch, my friend.**

**Just watch.**

**Anyways, Bless your face.**

**If you sneezed while reading this recap, Bless you.**

**Peace off.**

**BOOP~ *Tobuscusness***


	23. Chapter redo

**Yeah, I know I haven't gotten to this in awhile.  
>My muse died.<br>And I was so confused about the armor, and once I figured it all out, I realized the last chapter made no sense at all.  
>Basically, Ezio's new armor goes on top of his robes. Just like the armor he already wears in the game. A friend made up the armor for the story, so I imagined it differently than the way he did.<br>So I'm pretty sure that's what it's like.**

**So I have decided to take out chapter 23, and put in a new one.  
>The new one might be up tomorrow, or tonight.<strong>

**So don't worry guys.~  
>The story shall continue. c:<strong>


	24. Cuts and Bruises

**Yeah, I know I haven't gotten to this in awhile.  
>My muse died.<br>And I was so confused about the armor, and once I figured it all out, I realized the last chapter made no sense at all.  
>Basically, Ezio's new armor goes on top of his robes. Just like the armor he already wears in the game. A friend made up the armor for the story, so I imagined it differently than the way he did. Or I just interpreted it wrong. ;A;<br>So I'm pretty sure that's what it's like.**

**Sorry, this took so long guys. I said I was going to upload it, and I didn't, and I'm sorry. I know that feel when you want to read a story and you can't. I'msorry. D:**

**Also, I've been getting into Clint Eastwood a lot lately. **

**Hewassohotwhenhewasyounger. **

**So, I was thinking about doing a crossover of Dirty Harry and Tony Stark and just make Harry a cop in Tony's time.**

**Or maybe a Red Dead Redemption crossover with The Good, the Bad and the Ugly. C: **

**OR JUST A DIRTY HARRY AND OC.**

**Let me know your thoughts.~ :D**

**Also, excuse any spelling mistakes if there are any. I was in a rush when I finished the last few paragraphs and I don't have much time to upload it because I have to go. Enjoy, and I'll write some more when I can.~ c:  
><strong>

* * *

><p>"What's wrong with the clothes I have on?" Tony raised an eyebrow, glancing to Ezio.<p>

Ezio glanced back to him as well, blinking as he watched Tony eye the people passing them. They stared back, more confused about his clothes than his constant glaring.

"Please don't tell me I have to wear tights." Tony frowned.

Ezio smirked, patting his back as they reached the blacksmith.

"Is that a way of telling me that I'm going to have to?" Tony asked, but Ezio only ignored him.

"Ah, yes, caio. What would you like?" The clerk smiled invitingly at Ezio as he rested his arms on his hips. Sounds of hammers hitting the metal of swords took place in the background. Candles lit the shop behind the clerk and pieces of armor claimed their place on the walls.

Tony glanced around the place, raising his eyebrows in surprise.

"Leather shoulder pads, a chest piece and vambraces, please." Ezio smiled back gently, lowering his head a little, almost like a short nod.

The man nodded back, but his eyes quickly wandered off towards Tony. "…And is it for this gentleman here?" His eyebrows furrowed and his smile started to fade.

Ezio leaned in Tony's direction to cut off his view. "I would just like the pads, please." He said in a calm, strong tone as his eyes narrowed.

The man stared at Ezio, and then continued with his duty.

"We must move quickly if we do not want to alert the guards." Ezio whispered to Tony as he glancing around the area for any Borgia guards.

"Well, if this guy would hurry up, we'd be able to." Tony responded, saying it mostly so the man would hear him. He was still a little offended by the way the man looked at him. "And what are pads going to do, huh, Spider-Man? I still have jeans."

"They are for protection. And leave the pants to me." Ezio nodded, his head turning so he could check the perimeter. Guards headed down the stairs and made their way down the road Tony and Ezio were on.

Tony caught Ezio's gaze and followed it. He stared, blinking. "Aren't you a trained assassin? Why not take them down? Y'know I'd help, but someone decided taking the suit was a horrible idea." Tony knew Ezio was right by doing that, but was he _not _going to pout about it? _No. _

Ezio examined this place and within minutes he figured it out. Guards flooded from almost every opening. His gut started to have a sickening feeling to it. Something wasn't right. The wind blew by them and strands of hair flew in his face. His mouth opened a bit as his eyes widened. "We are not supposed to be in the area. It is restricted. For now." He muttered the last part.

"The hell are you talking about?" Tony furrowed his eyebrows and looked to the one group of guards making their way over.

Ezio nodded to the long tower that stood tall and proud. It waited to be set on fire. Ezio spoke whether Tony was looking or not. "It is a Borgia Tower. It shows the people of Roma that this is their place and no one else's."

"Yeah, that's nice. And?"

"I am not necessarily welcomed here. It raises their suspicion. And since you are not blending all that well…" He glanced to Tony and Tony glared.

"Are you saying it's my fault I live in the twenty-first century?" Tony retorted back with his snarky attitude.

Ezio sighed. "Stai Zitto!" (Shut up!) He whispered angrily. He snapped his head up to the rooftops, watching patiently. His eyes darted around to each apex of every building. He took in a deep breath and waited. Suddenly, there, standing tall and beautiful stood a bald eagle. Its head cut to Ezio and they stared at one another for a short moment. Then, like they had rehearsed it secretly with each other, the large bird flew off and sailed right over the two men. The sound it made was a beautiful call that could be heard a mile away. The best thing about it was that the guards never suspected it. That famous Auditore smirk appeared on Ezio's face.

"…What was that?" The Man of Iron raised a brow, confused about the whole situation that just went down. "What, are you some animal communicator now?" He sighed, rolling his eyes. "That's cute." He muttered.

Ezio watched and waited. "You will see, amico."

Tony's face went from slight irritation from being confused to curiosity. He looked at Ezio as Ezio waited. Then, his brown irises wandered off to the guards. They were so close now…

"Uh, Ezio—"

Ezio stared.

Like a slow motion scene in a movie, people rose from the rooves. They wore white, black and red. Just like the colors Ezio had when he first stumbled out of the time machine. Their heads rose and they all ran along the rooves like wolves in the grass. They knew who their targets were. It was obvious. One by one, they jumped down on their pray and dug their hidden blades into their skin like a vampire.

"That's why." Tony bit his lip, watching with Ezio. "…How—?"

Ezio turned his head to him and smiled softly. "It takes practice." He nodded. "And a sense of knowing."

Tony's gaze into Ezio's eyes was cut off by the clerk calling out to the male. "Here you go, sir." He smiled, setting all of the merchandise onto the small counter between the two. Ezio smiled back warmly and nodded. He set a small leather pouch with the money inside on the counter next to the materials. The master assassin took the vambraces and chest piece and handed them to Tony. Well, more like a light shove. He took the leather shoulder pads and made his way down the crowded street.

"How do people wear these? They're heavy as hell."

"Do not say that word." Ezio spoke, looking ahead as he made his way through the civilians. He looked for certain landmarks that led him to the courtesan house, like cracks in the walls of buildings or vines that crawled along balconies. Preachers and little carts that contained food helped as well.

Tony furrowed his brows and went to say something, but stopped. He shrugged it off, which was very unusual for the playboy. "Are we almost there? I'm pretty sure my arms are bleeding, but I can't tell since they're numb."

Ezio paused as he kept moving. "Are you always this…" Ezio cocked his head to look at Tony. The brown haired superhero raised a brow and gave an 'Am I always what?' face. "Annoying?"

Tony clenched his jaw and rolled his eyes. He had never been called that before because everyone either put up with him because he knew what he was talking about or they adored him. They also knew that deep down Tony meant no harm. "Do you always act like you're some hot shot?"

"Me? The 'hot shot'? Says the man who feeds off of others liking him!" Ezio actually stopped and turned to face Tony to shout that at him. The sound of the civilians died down, and Ezio's facial expression softened. He didn't mean to say it like that. He knew it stung Tony. "I…mi dispiace, Antonio. I—"

A sound of materials hitting the stone ground came. A fistful of flesh knocked Ezio down on his side. A throbbing pain came from his left eye. Ezio spun his head around to Tony.

"C'mon, Grandpa." Tony scowled, his big brown eyes showing anger within them.

Ezio stared him down and rose like a silent shadow. He raised his fists. "Are you sure, Antonio?"

"…Yeah, I've boxed before." Tony swung, but Ezio blocked it.

Ezio twisted his arm and kicked him in the chest hard enough to knock Tony back a bit. He was going easy on him. "Come on, get up." Ezio flicked his head, his face remaining serious. "You wanted a fight, I'll give you one."

Tony, after stumbling back, caught himself and was steady. His fists clenched once more and launched himself at Ezio.

The assassin dodged and pushed Tony into the nearby food cart as Tony was still in motion. The cart collapsed with Tony. People stopped and stared. Gasps and whispers filled the air as the two men continued.

Tony had already gotten up, but this time he faked a punch with his left hand, which ultimately distracted Ezio a bit, and he swung with the right. He nailed Ezio in the jaw. Ezio jerked to his right, but quickly bounced back. He glared and upper cut the superhero, and then took his arm and flipped him onto his back. Tony lay there on the ground, wincing and aching, but nevertheless, he got back up.

Ezio smirked, breathing out long and in such calm way that it sounded like a faint sigh.

The boys went back and forth, dodging, kicking, punching, and pushing. It was messy and hard to focus on one thing at a time due to the swiftness. Tony elbowed, Ezio kneed, Tony bit, Ezio chopped, Tony jabbed, Ezio kicked. At one point, Tony had the upper hand. He had flung Ezio into the wall and used some of the nearby fruit to throw at the assassin. Ezio had ducked, but the one apple had hit him right where it hurts. "Agh, jesu christo!" He groaned and doubled over.

"How do you like them apples?" Tony grinned at his play on words and went for him, but Ezio grabbed his ankle and yanked it forward, letting the genius fall to his back.

Ezio slowly got back up and breathed in, hoping for the pain to go away quickly. Tony rolled onto his arms and pushed himself back up. Quickly turning to the Italian, he let his arm out and let it swing as he turned. Realizing what he was doing, Ezio widened his eyes and swiftly grabbed his wrist, then twisted it behind Tony's back. He had him in his hands. Tony was like a puppet, wincing and grunting as he tried to free himself from Ezio's grasp. Ezio twisted harder, and then threw him onto the ground once more. This time Tony stayed. "You are done, I see." Ezio huffed. "Good. Get your things and follow." Ezio put his arm out to help him up, but Tony took this chance to yank the assassin down to his level. After that, they started rolling around on the street, biting and scratching and punching as much as they could.

Someone had called the guards, and a new round of them came running over, breaking up the two men. Shouts came from both of their mouths, such as "Get off of me!" and "Screw off, featherhead!" They separated them at a reasonable length apart, watching them try to get out of the guard's hold. But both of them were far too exhausted to do so, so they started yelling at one another and hissing.

The guards really had no reason to arrest them, but after they found out Ezio Auditore was one of the men (They had to look past the blood and bruises for a good ten minutes before they found out), they took Ezio and his little sidekick to the holding cells.

Ezio remained in one with his black eye, his bite mark on his forearm, a few cuts on his cheekbones and lip, bruises on his jaw, and his bloody matted down hair.

Tony sat in the one next to Ezio with his messy hair, bloody nose, his several cuts on his forehead and jaw, bruise on his chest and the red skin that had gotten redder where Ezio slapped and dug his thumb into.


End file.
